Invisible
by Iamtall
Summary: A drunk Ichigo. A sadistic Grimmjow. An enclosed hotel room, raging hormones and BDSM. The plot thickens from there. GrimmIchi. Yaoi. Smut.
1. Trapped!

**A/N: **I was in a really good mood to write something, so I stole to myself and typed this out. It was originally meant as a one shot, but I got really into it while writing and I didn't end it off really well. So tell me in your reviews if you want this to be a story or just end here.

**Summary: **A drunk Ichigo. A sadistic Grimmjow. Some tape, enclosed hotel room and a death threat against Rukia. GrimmIchi rape. Definitely not for kids…

**Warnings: **Erm, a lot. For starters, Ichigo gets raped. And trapped in Grimmjow's hotel room. And there's smut, like a lot of it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Trapped!**

Ichigo and Rukia had broken up about two days ago. She said it had to do with the way he looked at Orihime, which was fucked up because he never really noticed her. Anyways, Ichigo knew that she wanted a break and was only using that as an excuse. And he was okay with it, or so he thought. But lately, he had reoccurring dreams of her and woke up angry and started breaking things until he couldn't take it no more. Ichigo finally opted to go to a bar to drown his sorrows. He just didn't realize how many things he was sad about because, by the time he "drowned his sorrows", his pants were wet too.

The person beside him stood and left, and a blue haired man took his spot. Man, this new comer was hot. He had eyes which pierced through the dim neon light and the sexiest smirk you'll ever find. Perfect teeth shone through, waiting to be kissed and licked. He seemed arrogant and obnoxious, though that only served to make him hotter. His shirt was slightly loose, but you can't mistake the six pack he hid beneath. He must have worked out on a regular basis. His arms were equally lean and his hands were big and full of strength. Ichigo stared stupidly at him.

"Yer got a name?" The man asked. His eyes glowered dangerously, like a panther stalking his prey. "To match that pretty face?"

Ichigo hiccupped. His crotch stiffened between his legs. The heat coursed from there. "Ichigo." He said proudly. He used his thumb to press his erection. He really couldn't help himself. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

The blue haired man's hands found their way to Ichigo's chin. He caressed it gently. "Grimmjow."

Ichigo felt his skin burn, especially his chin, where Grimmjow's hand was. His hands reached forward and grabbed Grimmjow's arm. He presented his entire body forward and pleaded with his eyes. He was so damn drunk he didn't notice the glint of surprise in Grimmjow's eyes. He was so damn drunk that he didn't give a fuck. "Yer … _hot._"

Grimmjow stretched out his arms and grabbed Ichigo's neck. He pushed the orange head into his embrace. He smirked. "Is that yer invitation?"

Grimmjow's scentless aroma breathed into Ichigo's nose. The orange head moaned. His crotch thumped. "You wanna fuck?"

The blue haired man glanced briefly at Ichigo before raising his glass to his lips. "But yer so young."

Ichigo shook his head and raised his glass proudly. "I'm twenty two and I can take care of my fucking self."

"Won't yer parents go lookin' after ya?" Grimmjow said. "Or yer friends?"

Ichigo took a huge swallow and shook his head. "I live with my old man. He gives about two rat asses for my safety and that's boot. Mother's dead. And friends? I disappear regularly. Not like they'll ever know."

"I see." A huge smile littered Grimmjow's face. "Let's go somewhere else then. I rented a room not far from here. We can _fuck_ there."Grimmjow smiled. His fingers tugged the ends of Ichigo's hair. "Smells good, Berry."

Ichigo grinned to himself. He was too drunk to get mad, or realize anything for that matter. He watched stupidly as Grimmjow stood. The man was fucking tall. Too drunk to give a good estimate, Ichigo stood shakily and fell under Grimmjow's arm. "How far?"

"Right across the street." Grimmjow's hand slid under Ichigo's arm. He gave Ichigo's nipple a squeeze. It hardened immediately.

"Nggh." Came the reply. Ichigo's cock gave another lunge at his jeans. He wanted to unzip himself, but Grimmjow's hand went over his and Grimmjow's sleek voice whispered in his ears, "Not now." Smiling, Ichigo pulled his hand away. His body lurched forward with pleasure. His cock bolted, though he tried not to care. Smiling, he caught the corners of Grimmjow's grin. It was creepy (but sexy) as hell. If he hadn't fourteen glasses of whatever, Ichigo's rapist alert senses would have been fucking itself already.

After a few minutes, Grimmjow and Ichigo reached Grimmjow's hotel room. The blue haired man turned the knob and practically pushed Ichigo inside.

"Are we going to fuck now?" Ichigo asked out loud.

"Of course, my berry, of course." Grimmjow quickly locked the doors and closed the curtains. Something triggered in Ichigo's mind. A lot of things weren't right. He was starting to get over the daze. But it was too late. Right before he was going to demand an explanation, threaten to scream, Grimmjow's lips fell on his in a crushing kiss.

Ichigo's felt hands grab the side of his face. His mouth was forcefully opened and Grimmjow's tongue snaked through. The little erection purged and Ichigo's inner self became embroiled in disgust. Grimmjow's tongue was hot, but unpleasant and threatening. It forcefully explored the corners of Ichigo's mouth and left a weird, minty taste afterward. His partner was being very aggressive. Shivers ran down the orange head's back. When the blue haired man finally let go, Ichigo found a hand over his lips. "Shh, don't ya dare say a word."

A roll of fat, grey tape ran over Ichigo's lips. He muffled in protest, but could not be heard. He started thrashing with his hands and kicked Grimmjow, but found himself easily usurped. Quickly, Grimmjow stripped off Ichigo's belt and tied the orange head's hands with them. He grabbed Ichigo's struggling legs and forced him onto the bed. Ichigo's clothes were gone in less than a minute.

A firm hand started stroking Ichigo's bare back. A rough finger jammed into his opening. Ichigo screamed against his gag. Tears brimmed in his eyes. The orange head had almost fully recovered from the alcohol and now he knew perfectly what was happening. A single name etched his mind. _Rukia._ Would he ever see her again?

Grimmjow brushed his heavily erect and dripping cock against Ichigo's thighs. Ichigo started moving around. For fuck's sake, he was a virgin, and he was planning to lose it to someone special! But Grimmjow was no gentle man to these thoughts. He let the feeling of his cock sink into Ichigo's thighs before he went for the opening. And when it did, it slid slowly inwards, until it reached the hilt. Ichigo's muffled sounds of despair increased and his fingers sought desperately for the bed sheets. "If yer goin' to grab anythin', it'll be _me._" Grimmjow stole Ichigo's hands and gave them a squeeze. He felt the orange head's feeble nails grip his palm. Grimmjow laughed sadistically. He pulled his cock back and made a deep plunge, burying it back in again. Again and again. The thrusts were becoming harder and faster and Ichigo's hands were helpless in Grimmjow's much bigger ones. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo biceps. The orange head was well built and lean, but Grimmjow was far more confident in his own strengths. He ripped away the belt around Ichigo's wrists and pulled Ichigo up by his arms, towards him, towards his erection, towards the source of Ichigo's fear. Grimmjow started coming. His eyes flared and his smirk widened. He thrusted one last time before trying something new.

Ichigo felt himself suddenly pushed away. He took the moment to escape, to crawl away, but a strong hand reached his neck. Instinctively, he gripped the hand, but another came and flipped him on his back. He muffled a plea. Grimmjow shook his head and pointed at Ichigo's crotch. His thumb brushed against it. Ichigo started coming. He had never been teased before. "You like it." Grimmjow smiled sadistically.

And that was reason enough. Grimmjow forced Ichigo into a sitting position and took the orange head on his lap. Once more, he penetrated Ichigo's opening and rocked him to the rhythm of his thrust. It hurt like hell. Ichigo's arms fell limp by Grimmjow's shoulders. Grimmjow continued to thrust. When will this nightmare ever end? His body was thinking otherwise, because his little friend was already standing straight. This delighted Grimmjow to no ends. The blue haired man stroked the head gently as a tease. Ichigo moaned and cried at the same time and was utterly glad that he could not be heard.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. A woman's voice said: "Room service."

A faint glimmer of hope reached Ichigo. He started to thrash and scream. But Grimmjow's hand covered his lips. His cock smothered Ichigo's thighs. "Busy!" The blue haired man declared. "Come back tomorrow morning!"

Ichigo heard, with dying hope, the screech of the cart as the person left. He struggled harder against Grimmjow's grip.

Grimmjow was holding Ichigo by the side now. He was fucking him sideways. He drenched his dripping length on Ichigo's thighs and groaned gruffly. "I want you to suck me." He commanded.

The orange head screeched against his gag again.

Grimmjow scoffed and pushed him away. Ichigo fell helplessly onto the bed again. He couldn't find the strength to climb back. His ass was sore and his front was horny as hell. A slight whimper escaped his throat. The blue haired man was walking towards his pants. He fished out Ichigo's wallet. There was a picture of the orange head in one pocket and the picture of a pretty girl with black hair and big eyes in the other. "Who's that?" Grimmjow said. "Rukia? That's a nice name she has there."

A shudder escaped Ichigo's lips. Fury rose in his chest and drove up his throat. He screamed towards Grimmjow and reached his hands towards the offender, but was stopped by Grimmjow's leg. "Suck me first." Grimmjow said simply. "Suck me or dolly here gets it." He took the picture from the protective covering. There was a number scribbled on the back. _Lose it again and die._ "Harsh little chick." Grimmjow smirked. "Should I go calling her now?"

Ichigo shook his head furiously as he struggled against his gag. He was still trying to lunge at Grimmjow. _Don't hurt Rukia…_

"Are you going to suck me then?" Ichigo closed his eyes and nodded reluctantly. "Good, now, once I take that bitch off, yer gonna suck me off real nice. One mistake and yer girlfriend dies. Or actually, I think I might do more than just _kill _her. She's a pretty little thing." Grimmjow chuckled to himself. "You scream, you thrash, you bitch and you taste my hand. I ain't scared to beat you to death. The security here is real shit. They won't even realize that you are gone, until they find yer corpse that is. But I think I'm gonna take a little something'" His hands reached Ichigo crotch. He gave it a hard squeeze. Ichigo shuddered and gripped himself. "As a souvenir. You got what I'm saying?" Ichigo nodded pathetically. "_Good._"

Grimmjow's hands brushed against Ichigo's lips and left with the gag. He threw it onto the ground.

Ichigo struggled to breathe. "She's not my girlfriend …" Was somehow the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't give a fuck." Grimmjow spat. "Yer mine now. Suck." His hands reached into Ichigo's hair and pulled. He pushed Ichigo onto his knees and his head between his own crotch.

Ichigo felt pathetic. He felt disgusted with himself and what he was doing. He was going to suck a sadistic, fucked up rapist who took his virginity moments earlier. But … Rukia's safety was on the line and, as hard as it was for him to admit, he was still in love with her. Her face hovered in his mind and his fears were put to ease. Summoning his courage, Ichigo took the erect cock in his hands and bought it to his mouth. His lips hovered over it momentarily before nibbling. He swallowed the entire length until it hit the back of his mouth. Grimmjow was moaning in pleasure and came. In heat, Grimmjow's hands brought Ichigo's lips closer. The orange head started to choke. He tried to pull away, but Grimmjow's hand was firm. It was going deeper and deeper and it hit his throat. Ichigo pushed himself away and started to choke.

"Swallow it."

Ichigo raised his head in challenge. Grimmjow's eyes were hard and excited. His grip was growing tighter. Ichigo swallowed. _Rukia._ "Don't, hurt her."

"That depends on you, Berry." Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo could not be beaten so easily. "What do I have to do to get the fuck out of here?"

Grimmjow smiled. His hands reached to touch Ichigo's face. "Seven days, seven more days before I leave Karakura town. If you do it right, I won't kill you afterwards. But you might as well enjoy it, because I always get my ways. Now." His smile was becoming really creepy. "Suck like your life depended on it."

And Ichigo did just that. Because his life _was_ dependant on such.

He could never hate himself so much. But he could never love Rukia more.

* * *

Okay, so how was it? Should I continue, make more chapters, or just end it off here? Any suggestions, feedback? Thanks for reading ~


	2. Er, free again?

**A/N: **Bwahaha, so I decided to continue with the story. Here's chapter 2. I probably won't ever be updating this fast (sorry about that) because today was just an incredibly empty day for me. No updating schedule for now, though I do promise that you'll get _at least_ a chapter once a week. Seriously, I have nothing better to do.

Lots of smut for this chapter, please enjoy, because smut is like, good for the brain. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 2: Er, Free again?**

Ichigo had fallen asleep. A thin chain secured him to the bedpost. Every two seconds, it would creak and pinch his wrist. The orange head would shudder for a bit, but then turn back to sleep, hoping to replace the actual nightmare with a virtual one. Grimmjow was already awake. He was staring intently at his victim with sadistic pleasure. Each time Ichigo turned and tossed; each time he moaned and screamed; each time he was torn between pride and shame, Grimmjow would feel something get started down there. He would feel excited and powerful and very much awake. Inflicting pain was like a wakeup call to his normal, boring, blue collared system. It pulled him out of the stupid, pretentious society and into his own world where he basically got everything he wanted. In short, Jeagerjaquez Grimmjow was a merciless predator.

But Grimmjow never expected this to happen. The day before, he had had a fight with his boss over the phone. Everyone just kept on underestimating him and singling his abilities, just because he had a fiery temper which he couldn't control. Anyways, towards the end of the call, Grimmjow linked together twenty eight year worth of obscenity and hang up. Yeah, he was going to get fired. Yeah, he was going to lose his job. Hell, he might even get sued for some of the crap he claimed. But, what the hell, he'll go drown himself in some booze and then sleep on it. Didn't really turn out well. Went to the bar, saw this cute ass orange head kid, and felt his cock humming. When the kid glared at his stupidly, he wanted to punch him in the face. But then the kid had the stupidity to smile. Grimmjow's crotch had tightened at the sight. His fingers had left marks on the counter. And he was suddenly beyond all senses and morals. He needed the kid, needed him bad, needed him, forever.

So he did what he did and it wasn't even that hard but suddenly the kid was starting to wake up and Grimmjow was scared he might leave. So, his instincts gave another kick and he decided to just rape him. Well, he had gone so far, if he let the kid go now, it'll probably be to the bars for him. Why not just enjoy it, take all the pleasure and hit the road to leave the shitty parts for the past. That, Grimmjow thought, was one fucking good idea.

A little buzz caught the blue haired man's attention. Ichigo's phone, sprawled on the counter, had received a call. Grimmjow grunted. The caller was Rukia, the kid's girlfriend. Whatever, Grimmjow was going to teach her a lesson. "Hello."

A tough sounding female voice flowed from the other side. "Ichigo, who the fuck do you think you are? Why the fuck are you ignoring my calls?"

"Ichigo can't answer." Grimmjow said plainly.

"What?"

"You heard me, bitch." Grimmjow snarled. "He's busy, and it's certainly not with you." With a click, he ended the call. "Better not call again." Grimmjow turned it off and threw it away. Then, he started to stare lustfully at Ichigo.

The orange head was still deep in his sleep. Grimmjow ripped away his pants and crept on top of Ichigo. He nudged Ichigo's crotch with his own. A thick spasm ripped through his body. The blue haired man grinned in delight. It was only morning and he was still horny as hell. He gripped Ichigo thighs and gave his cock a pelvis thrust. Ichigo bolted awake. "What the fuck – ?"  
Grimmjow grinned even more. "That's right, kid. It was all real, every fuckin' bit of it."

Ichigo glared and his offender. His eyes were dark and his smile was cruel. Ichigo began to register yesterday's activities. "You're disgusting."

A throaty laughter ripped through Grimmjow's lips. He grabbed Ichigo's neck and forced him against the wall. His other hand slid down Ichigo's front and nudged at the younger man's crotch. Grimmjow pulled the head and stroked the length. It started to foam. "Looks like yer body is betrayin' you already."

Ichigo groaned. He couldn't even breathe properly. Grimmjow's hand had crept amidst his boner and felt, explored, violated every part of him. Ichigo squirmed and fought, but to no avail. He imagined what was happening to himself at the moment and shuddered at even the thought. Glancing up, Ichigo almost caught Grimmjow's eyes. It was dark blue now. Grimmjow was so focused on what he was doing, he couldn't even notice him. Ichigo's hands suddenly fell at his side. They gripped the bed sheets.

"Giving up now, are ya?" Grimmjow laughed. He picked Ichigo up by the hips and sat him onto his cock.

The horrors returned. His ass stiffened. His crotch brimmed with juice. He hated himself for enjoying it. _Giving up now, are ya? No, no, no, no…_

"I called yer girly today, if you didn't mind. Had a sweet voice, wondered where the fuck you are."

_Rukia._ He called _Rukia._ Her image appeared in his memory. Rukia, Rukia … Ichigo's resolve was returning. Grimmjow's hand closed around his cock. Ichigo allowed himself to give one moan of immense pleasure. His legs suddenly kicked in. He caught Grimmjow entirely by surprise. One kick connected to the offender's chest and the other hit his tender area. Grimmjow gave a grunt and fell back. Ichigo reeled away from Grimmjow's grasp and fell on the other side of the bed. He fumbled with his chain. It was designed for a bigger man. Ichigo spat at the rims and twisted his wrist around and finally was able to pull away.

Grimmjow was getting up. His smirk was only growing. "Didn't know ya had in you." Ichigo backed away in fear. He bolted towards the balcony and unlocked the door. Quickly, he got out. Grimmjow followed. "What the fuck do ya think yer doin'?"

Ichigo – naked – climbed the balcony. "You do as much as look at me and I'm jumping!"

Grimmjow growled. He made one step forward, but Ichigo inched towards the side. "And whose body do ya think will be ripped to fuckin' shreds?"

"I don't give a fuck!" Ichigo cried. He wasn't making much of a scene because one side (their side) of the building was covered by the back and windowless side of another. And these hotels weren't exactly popular, so you won't be seeing too much people walk by and by.

"So what gotcha so fuckin' mad?" Grimmjow teased. "That I called yer girly? Is that why yer actin' like some cheap whore?"

"She's not my girl, you fucked up dick!" Ichigo snarled.

Grimmjow smirked. "My fucked up dick, oh the one yer ass swallowed last night? Tight as fuck. You were a virgin before. Glad you let me be yer first."

Ichigo's hands closed around the rail. He hoisted his body up. "Yeah, I would have totally let you do that if I wasn't half drunk and tied."

"Why not?" Grimmjow mused. "Ya seemed to like me enough last night at the bar. I wonder if I took another approach, we could be boyfriends someday."

"Fuck no!" Ichigo screamed. The very thought sickened him. "Even if I am going to start knocking up men, I'd pick one with more morals!"

Grimmjow scoffed. "You'd be the one gettin' knocked up. And fuck morals. I got character." He laughed at his own joke. "Get yer ass back here now before I rape ya into doin' it. I'll bet our lovely sex that night that you can't make this jump."

Ichigo swung a leg over the rail. "You just watch you, you stupid fucker!"

Grimmjow leaned back, "Alright, Berry, jump. Cause even if you do, I won't give a damn fuck." Grimmjow said. "I can find yer kind on the streets, through the phone, in some cheap night club. Ya really think I'll be walking these five stairs down to retrieve yer remains? Fuck no, ya whore."

His words stung. Even more than his violation. Ichigo swallowed the fear that was brimming in his throat. "Let me go."

"You get yer ass back and we'll talk about it."

"Give me back my clothes first!"

"Tsk. But you look so much better like this." Grimmjow said. He leaned against the frame of the door. "If anyone sees, they're just gonna go thinkin' we're lovers. Even if you scream for help, they're just gonna go wave and leave. It's society today that's fucked up, not me. Ya wanna come back inside? We'll talk it over, I might even let ya go, if you promise you'll be good and quiet."

Ichigo felt weight in Grimmjow's words. He wanted to trust him. "You're a fucking liar."

Grimmjow laughed. He walked slowly towards the orange head. Ichigo felt his body stiffen. Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled him onto the ground. "Get back onto the bed and we'll have a little talk. Do it before I decide to rape yer ass again."

Ichigo hurried on account of the last part. "What the fuck do you want?"

When both men were seated back onto the bed, Grimmjow threw all necessary clothing articles (except a shirt) at the orange head. Ichigo quickly put them on. Grimmjow watched smugly as he put on his own pants. Then the blue haired man fell beside Ichigo and shoved his hands under his head. "Think about it this way. The people of this place saw you comin' in here with me. Some early birds out there would have saw you wavin' yer ass on the balcony. What the fuck do I do with you? I don't wanna kill you; it'll stain my fuckin' hands. I'm leavin' soon. And I can't take yer ass with me. I'm gonna have to let you go." His hands crawled towards Ichigo's half naked body. His finger travelled towards Ichigo's chest and pinched his nipple.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

Grimmjow growled. His eyes became dark again. He crawled onto his front and towards Ichigo. He pinned the orange head down from the shoulder blade. His cock was buzzing heavily on Ichigo. "Don't get smug with yerself. My mind's always changin'."

Ichigo gulped. "Just … get off."

"I don't want to." Grimmjow said. He pinned Ichigo down with both hands. "And I don't think you can make me." He licked Ichigo's cheeks. The orange head's skin burned. "Mhm. You taste good."

"Get off, you creep!"

Grimmjow chuckled darkly. He pulled Ichigo up and onto his lap, wheret he orange head felt the whole force of his offender's erection. Grimmjow's legs found their way between Ichigo's and his arms went under Ichigo's arms to secure the orange head. His cock started to swell. "I shouldn't have given you somethin' to wear. Too bad, you gotta take that off now."

"No, nggh, fucking way!"

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo away. Ichigo's hands protectively enclosed his crotch area. Grimmjow went for his lips instead.

Ichigo felt hot gruff lips settle on his own. A firm hand pinned down his arms. His hands were now pressing onto his boner. Grimmjow's heat burned. He shuddered under the other's touch. Grimmjow's tongue had snaked through again. He felt something suck his own tongue. It felt good, and he wanted to groan out loud, but as soon as it came, the tongue left. He could see Grimmjow's face again.

"Do we have a deal?"

"What deal?" Ichigo asked.

"Yer gonna stay with me for one more day and we're goin' to do whatever _I_ want. At the end of it, if yer behavior is good, I'll let you go. But you must keep yer lips sealed. Though I see no reason for you to blab about it. You understand?"

Ichigo nodded. "Can we keep it restricted?"

"What restricted?"

"Like … what you want to do. Maybe put a pg13 cap on it?"

Grimmjow laughed. "No. You have five more minutes to enjoy in these pants before we hit it up again. Go call Rukia or whatever the bitch's name is and clear yer shit up. Five minutes. Every ten seconds yer late, I'm taking yer ass for blame."

Ichigo swallowed. "Okay fine, you tyrant. Where's my phone?"

Grimmjow pointed towards it. Then he took a book out of his bag and started reading. "Remember, five minutes."

Ichigo turned on his cell. There were five missed calls from Rukia. The day he decided to go get drunk, he also decided not to answer her calls. He sighed. And dialed her number. "R-Rukia?"

"_Ichigo?_" She gasped. "Where the fuck have you been? I called you ten minutes ago and someone else picked up and they said you were busy. I called you dad, he said you didn't come home last night. Where the hell are you?"

Ichigo looked around. He caught Grimmjow getting pissed over the book he was reading. Ichigo assumed that the characters didn't have sex enough. "At a friend's house."

"_Friend's_ house?"

"We had a sleepover. I forgot to tell my old man."

"Sleepover? Oh. I see." Her voice dimmed. "You could have told me earlier."

"What, that I was sleeping over? Sorry, Rukia, but my mom died way back."

"No, no, that's not what I meant." Rukia said. "Hey, whatever, it's your life, I don't judge. But we're still friends right?"

"Yeah, for sure. Since when were we _not_ friends?" Ichigo said happily.

"No, I was just wondering. You know, you ignoring my calls and all. Whatever, we'll put that behind us. Are you busy tomorrow?" Rukia asked.

"No, don't think so. Why, you want to catch a movie?"

"Forget the movie. You want to come over to my place? I'll call Renji and some other people, and you can bring you're, er, friend if you want."

"Sounds great." Ichigo said. "What's the occasion?"

"Seriously? We don't need an occasion. But if you really insist, it can be a first time Ichigo ignored my calls kind of thing."

Like this, they talked. Ichigo didn't really keep track of time. And Grimmjow wasn't that great at counting either. Not to mention he was a little biased and sex starved.

"Okay, you _do not_ bring that up. Remember – ?"

Grimmjow grabbed the phone away and hung up. "Time's up."

"Hey, you could have at least let me say good bye!"

"Definitely not." Grimmjow said. "If I didn't stop you, you would have started scratchin' yerself."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, fuckin'. That's what we are goin' to do now." Grimmjow smirked. "Take off those pants. And don't fuckin' look at me like that. Take them off." Ichigo stared at his captive defiantly. "Take them off or else I won't be lettin' you go."

Hesitantly, Ichigo took his pants off. Grimmjow stared and smiled the entire time.

"We're hitting the showers, together of course." Grimmjow hummed as he clutched the now naked Ichigo. The orange head shivered slightly in his grasp.

Grimmjow turned the water on and cleansed himself. He watched Ichigo do the same. His dick gave a jump. Grimmjow touched Ichigo's arm. The latter flinched. Grimmjow took the orange head's arms and pressed him against the wall. His erection pressed against Ichigo's opening which was dripping with cum. Grimmjow positioned the orange head and started to thrust. Ichigo gasped. He felt his own boner shake. Grimmjow's hands wrapped around it as his hips gave another thrust. The force knocked Ichigo off his feet and onto his knees. A pale hand found its way into Ichigo's hair. The other hand continued to pump Ichigo to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Ichigo started to moan. His tried to stick a hand between his lips, but that did little good. Grimmjow shook with excitement. His thrusts came faster and harder and Ichigo almost feared that he would bleed. Each thrust sent a spasm of pain, followed shortly by a strange satisfaction. At long last, Grimmjow stopped. The thrusts ceased when Grimmjow pulled away his dripping length. Ichigo was panting on the ground. The hot water danced on their backs. "Get up." Grimmjow ordered. Ichigo found his way back onto his feet.

"What the fuck now?" Ichigo asked. Firm, familiar lips crushed his own. They didn't seem so intrusive anymore. The two shared a sizzling kiss. Grimmjow pulled away. His hands were cupping Ichigo's chin.

"I'm goin' to miss ya."

Ichigo smirked. "I don't know what I can say about you." The orange head felt Grimmjow's groin pull close to his. Grimmjow was taller, so his head hang at the start of Ichigo's length. They were both erect.

"Just admit that you liked it."

"Fuck no." Ichigo said. He suddenly felt seductive. "I'll never be saying those words, unless you can force them out of me."

Suddenly, Ichigo was shoved against the wall. A knee rose against his crotch. Grimmjow's lips fell on his again. He was almost taking the orange head into an embrace. Then, Ichigo was flipped onto his back, when Grimmjow continued to thrust, this time with renewed passion and goal.

"Say it, say it!" Grimmjow's hands flew towards Ichigo nipple to tease it. "Say it!"

"Nggh."

Grimmjow's hands travelled lower and gripped Ichigo's cock with their life. "Say it, damn it!"

"Fuck!"

"You say it now, or yer never leaving this place alive!" His fingers tightened.

"I … I …" Ichigo started. "I …" He reeled his body around. His hands flew over Grimmjow's face. He looked his rapist in the eye. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss you too. I wished we met a different way, at least on your behalf. Why the fuck did you have to go all sadistic on me?"

"Sadistic? _That _was sadistic for you?" Grimmjow growled. He picked Ichigo from the ground and fucked him standing up. His lips swam over Ichigo's face. "I thought I was being nice."

Ichigo groaned nicely under Grimmjow's touch. "We … need to work on those definitions of yours … Nggh." He clutched Grimmjow's chest. "After you … 'let me go', will I … ever see you again?"

Grimmjow tried to smile. His cock gave another plunge. Ichigo moaned out loud and arched his neck back. Grimmjow's fingers traced it. His lips soaked Ichigo's Adam's apple. The front side of his body pressed against Ichigo's member. "I don't know." The sex continued for about another three minutes before Grimmjow decided that they were 'clean'.

"You want somethin' to eat?" Grimmjow asked.

"Sure, I guess."

"About time we left this place." Grimmjow took Ichigo's arm in his and walked out. They decided to settle for the diner downstairs. "Tell me about yerself." Grimmjow asked over a plate of eggs and bacon.

Ichigo sipped his juice. It had a softening effect on his stomach. "I'm twenty two, I attend Karakura University. I'm a medicine major, after my old man. I have two sisters, younger ones. What else can I say, I was fuckin' straight until you came along."

"You admit I turned you on?"

Ichigo smiled. "Something like that. Okay, your turn. Tell me something I don't know. Something other than the fact that you rape."

Grimmjow scoffed. "I do business, well I work for one. I hardly know what my company does or what the fuck they sell, but I'm in charge of negotiating and crap like that. I blew up on my deal in this place, but my boss will forgive me. We're friends from like way back. He keeps me for our shitty past. And I do good, solid work and he knows that."

"Are you ever going to come back here?"

Grimmjow thought for a second. "Seriously kid, I don't know."

"Can you leave me something, like a number? Or I'll give you mine? So, maybe, we can stay in touch?"

"Fuck, no." Grimmjow said. "Yer better off stayin' away from me kid. You don't know when I'm going to go all wild out on you again. For the record, I don't either, kid."

"Stop calling me kid." Ichigo said persistently. "You don't look a hell lot older than me."

"I finished school at least." Grimmjow said. "I'm twenty eight. And I get to call you kid cause you ain't got anything to stop me with."

"Fuck you."

"Hmph, please do. Again." Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo didn't say anything. "So, whose Rukia? Not yer girlfriend, you say?"

Ichigo glanced up. "_Was_. We broke up."

"And yer still friends, good for you!"

"Very funny." Ichigo said. "Unlike you, my relationships are beyond sex."

"Whatever." Grimmjow said. "Are you done eatin'? It's high time we get back to fuck."

Ichigo groaned, but, somewhere inside, he was excited by the prospect.

* * *

Alright, so that was it! How did you like it? Please review and give me your opinions x]

Anyways, this is my plan for the rest of the story: Grimmjow and Ichigo are going to part, never going to see each other in a long time and then they're going to meet again.


	3. Rising Troubles

**A/N: **Okay I lied in the last chapter. GrimmIchi are not going to fall in love that quickly. We're still on the scene in Grimmjow's hotel room. I admit, I really bsed the plot the last chapter. But I've fixed everything. There's a real story line now. Just … enjoy the smut for now. There is somehow more smut in this chapter than the last o.O

**Warnings: **Well, first of all, if you're under 17, you shouldn't even be reading this story. The summary should have warned you of the horrors of a messed up mind, like mine. But this chapter is especially bad. Like the first two, Ichigo gets raped. Except this time, he's tasted the sweetness in Grimmjow's words, so it hurts more.

**Chapter 3: Rising Troubles**

Ichigo awoke to find himself on Grimmjow's bed. One of his hands was chained to the post again. "What the fuck?" He snapped. The blue haired man was sitting by the edge. "You said that you would let me go."

"You weren't listening then." Grimmjow said simply. They had finished breakfast, went upstairs, had sex and Ichigo had fell asleep afterwards. The entire time, Grimmjow went through a heavy thought process. At the end, he decided that Ichigo was getting attached to him and that, if he let him go, he might be forever haunted and disturbed by his hate-love feelings towards his captor. So, Grimmjow reasoned, if he could pretend that what happened this morning was just a little play out of sympathy, Ichigo would start to hate him regularly and not suffer bodily betrayal afterwards. Basically, Grimmjow's sadistic mind was at work again and he was unsatisfied by consensual sex. "I think you were fallin' in love with me." Grimmjow said. "I can't let that. We're not lovers. We're not equals. Yer simply mine, you belong to me. There's no lovin' between us."

"Fuck no." Ichigo screamed. He twisted to a sitting position and pulled the chain. The entire bed rattled. "Let me go." Grimmjow looked at his blankly. "I'll scream until someone gets here."

"You have fun wastin' yer lovely voice." Grimmjow said. "Just don't bug me too much, cause I might end yer life and rape you again. No one's goin' to hear."

Tears almost brimmed in Ichigo's eyes. He should have just broken for it when they were downstairs. How could he have trusted someone like that? He felt so stupid, and betrayed. "You said you would let me go."

Grimmjow shrugged. "I said tomorrow. Or tonight." He clicked his watch. "You have about five more hours left on the clock. The mornin' was yer break time. Now is mine." Grimmjow grinned. "Yer tied up because I want you to be. You look good when yer strugglin'." His eyes started to gleam again, with that dangerous light.

The blue haired man crawled towards Ichigo and put a hand to his lips. His other hand worked on pulling down his pants. Ichigo was already clothes less. The orange head winced when he saw that Grimmjow's cock was erect and dripping. His own member was limp, but starting to rise. He feared that, once more, his body would betray him. Ichigo felt fingers grip his length. His free hand flew down to defend himself.

Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo was squirming hard under his grasp. He was really afraid, and it was really sexy. He twisted away Ichigo's wrist and snapped it. It felt good to be in power, to be in control of another's fate and fears. Ichigo's muffled scream echoed on his palm. The orange head's face was weak with pain. There was really no fun in consensual sex. Grimmjow stroked Ichigo's limp wrist and laid it to the side. He pressed his erection onto Ichigo's hip. It stayed for a while, while Grimmjow breathed in the scent of Ichigo's fear. It felt good, to betray someone like that.

Humming lightly to himself, Grimmjow flipped Ichigo onto his back. Ichigo was still struggling. His feet were still kicking. But Grimmjow couldn't care less. He buried his cock into Ichigo's opening and thrusted. Ichigo half screamed and half groaned. The hybrid sound escaped Grimmjow's fingers. Grimmjow's thrusts came harder. He would have buried the entire hilt of his cock if Ichigo's anatomy had allowed it. He did try, though, and Ichigo screamed loudly at the attempt.

Grimmjow stopped saddling the orange head. His hands travelled to Ichigo's crotch and started to pump him. From the head, to the entire length. His fingers stroked the side. Ichigo's groan was lost amidst his tears.

Following routine, Grimmjow released Ichigo. His hands were wet, after holding Ichigo's erect cock. His hand left Ichigo's lips. The orange head started panting harder, though he tried to stop. Grimmjow gripped his shoulders to keep him in place. His tongue snaked through and slipped across Ichigo's ear. The latter winced. Grimmjow raised a leg. His toe brushed by Ichigo's member. Ichigo almost choked on his moan. "You like it." Grimmjow said simply.

"N – No." Ichigo breathed. "I … hate you."

The words somehow stung. "That's great." Grimmjow said. "But you fuck good enough to make up for it."

At long last, Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo. The orange head's skin glistened with sweat. His muscles were sore. And his ass hurt like hell. To make it even worse, his heart was pounding the entire time, twisted amidst fear, betrayal and satisfaction. For selective moments, his crotch was pointing upwards. How could he have trusted him? How could he have told him about his sisters, and what he wanted to do in life? How could he have ever admitted that he would miss him? He had been tricked, he realized, manipulated by Grimmjow.

But beneath all these feelings of insecurity, Ichigo harbored a little spark for this blue haired demon. Maybe it was love for his free and expressive nature, maybe it was infatuation for the way he talked, or maybe it was lust for that godlike body of his, but, regardless, it was there. And it hurt Ichigo like hell, especially during violation.

But to Grimmjow, this was the best sex he ever had. And sex had a calming and sympathetic affect on his brain, which was really fucked up. Hence, Grimmjow was changing his mind like a little girl on her menstruation cycle. After watching Ichigo shivered up like that for about the tenth time, Grimmjow started to feel like shit again. But he knew that as soon as he softened his heart for Ichigo, his hormonal senses would start driving up again. Better finish with the dirty deeds and send the kid back home. Ichigo needed a break, on top of all things. Noting that, Grimmjow walked to the side and pulled up his pants. He watched as Ichigo huddled and hugged his knees. He smirked freely despite his heavy heart. "Are ya scared?" He asked.

"Fuck off." Ichigo groaned. He pulled the sheets over his head.

"That's gonna smell soon." Grimmjow noted.

"It already does," Ichigo said. "You're fucked up shit for brains monsters."

"You just shut the fuck up and enjoy the time you have to yerself." Grimmjow snarled. He crept closer towards Ichigo. "You won't cry, will ya?"

Ichigo threw a weak punch, which Grimmjow caught. "Fuck no."

"It won't do you any good, in case you were wonderin'." Grimmjow said. "They already saw you down there, walkin' as if you were mine. Just like yer little balcony scene. Whatever you do, you will be returned to _me_." He smirked cynically.

"You lied to me." Ichigo said simply. "I can't believe I trusted you."

"Quit bitchin'." Grimmjow snarled. He pulled a shirt over his head. "Wanna sniff my crotch and tell me if I smell good enough? It'll be faster than taking a shower with me. I need to check out of this place."

"Check … out?" Ichigo said slowly. "You're leaving?"

"It's a hotel, kid." Grimmjow said. His sympathy was returning. "I ain't livin' here for my entire life. And as for you, well, I'm goin' to go look for a case big enough."

Ichigo cried. "Don't fuck with me. You told me you would let me go."

Grimmjow went to put on his shoes. He had no intentions of taking Ichigo with him. But he couldn't resist saying, "I already did; and I will for the rest of our lives. Yer going to like Tokyo better than this place. High rise buildings, shop littered streets. I'll show you off to all my friends. They'll never be able to find a tighter ass."

Ichigo didn't say anything, but anger brew in his chest. "Hurry up and leave already."

"Alright, kid. Wait for me." Grimmjow closed the door after himself and left.

The orange head tried to reason with himself, that this was just all part of Grimmjow's sick joke. He was going to home, he was. Grimmjow had promised him that. And it's not like you could take a _person_ half way across the country by force without getting into some sort of special attention. A tear slowed down Ichigo's face. He felt so weak and powerless.

Even worse, Ichigo feared that, even if someone was to come to his aid, knock on the door perhaps, ask if anyone was in there, he would not have the strength to ask.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Ichigo muttered to himself. He opted to sleep, to drown reality in horrific dreams, but could not. He opted to cry, but if Grimmjow came back and saw, his dignity would break. At the end, he opted just to forget about everything.

Half an hour later, Ichigo heard the door creak. Grimmjow coolly walked in. His blue eyes flashed when he saw Ichigo on the bed, in the exact same position he left him in. The area around his crotch tightened. There was a slight bulge. The blue haired man crept over to Ichigo sought for his chin.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Ichigo instinctively asked. "You took so long down there, I almost thought you tripped and died."

"You missed me, hm?" Grimmjow grinned. "Guess you weren't lyin' then when we were sharing a head."

Ichigo couldn't make out anything Grimmjow was thinking. Which pissed him off because, at this moment, he would have killed someone just to assure himself that Grimmjow cared. "You disgust me."

Those three little words enraged the blue haired man. They were more powerful than any sexual or insult of degradation. He gripped Ichigo's arms and whispered harshly into his ear. "I want you to remember what you said, because very soon I will make you swallow yer words." Ichigo looked unfazed, despite his ecstatic heart. Grimmjow sought for a tougher method. "You like cowboys?"

Ichigo's stomach turned. His face flushed. _No, no, no … _

"I'm goin' to show you what it's like to be under one. Get the fuck up." Grimmjow fished a key from his pocket and untied Ichigo. He pulled the orange head onto his feet just to throw him onto the ground. Then, he ripped away his pants and slowed towards Ichigo, dangling a leg over each side of Ichigo's body. Ichigo twisted and turned under him, but could not get past Grimmjow's stance. His back felt wet, presumably with natural fluid. Ichigo shrieked to himself. Laughing gently, as if about to do something funny or cute, Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's thighs and thrusted with his entire body's strength into Ichigo's opening.

Ichigo's knees buckled. He fell onto the ground with an anguished cry. "You tell me now." Grimmjow's heavy voice came. "Who disgusts you more: me or yerself." He felt Grimmjow's fingers grip his cock. It was erect. He shrieked in hate and stood back on all fours. "Still me, hm? We'll have to fix that somehow."

Grimmjow continued to plough Ichigo's opening. He pushed him forward, across the ground and made his knees hurt from the extra weight. Ichigo's knees were bright red soon. Grimmjow continued to thrust. He made a rhythm. Every time he pushed, Ichigo fell; every time he gripped, Ichigo rose. But very soon, Ichigo lost the strength to climb back again. He lay on the ground like a limp doll. He shrieked when Grimmjow's feet brushed by his erection. But he did not say anything.

The blue haired man groaned to himself and pulled out of Ichigo. He lied down on his back and whispered harshly into Ichigo's ear. "I have no fuckin' feelin's. You'll be mistaken if you think that I cared. Get up, wash yerself and prepare yer ass for round three."

Ichigo had a strange dream which he could not hate himself more for. He dreamt that he was asleep, free from the stupid chain and Grimmjow's harsh words. He was simply lying there, on that bed, with his arms spread out as if he was his own person again. Grimmjow was seated beside him and his pale hands were fishing in and out of his hair. Grimmjow was admiring their color. And Ichigo was arguing, telling Grimmjow to stop touching him. But deep inside, dream Ichigo felt a wave of pleasure whenever the latter's hand ran through. Meanwhile, dream Grimmjow began to kiss Ichigo, gently, on the lips and picked him onto his lap – not to fuck, but to embrace. The two fought briefly for dominance. Even sub consciously, Ichigo had wanted Grimmjow. Not in the way Grimmjow would want him, but in the way that would make them equals.

"Grimmjow…" He muttered in his sleep. He could feel the blue haired man's presence beside him, radiating with that godly warmth. "Hold me…"

Grimmjow was very much awake. He turned around at the soft tone of Ichigo's voice. He wanted to say something, but was scared it might come out compassionate or harsh, the word which summed his actions. Grimmjow gulped and swallowed his thoughts. And before he had a chance to do anything else, Ichigo flipped onto the other side. The chain creaked slightly. Ichigo winced.

As hard as it was, Grimmjow turned around as well. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep. Tomorrow morning, he promised Ichigo, after he checked out of this place, he would let Ichigo go. Even if it meant that they would never see each other again, he would do it.

"It hurts…" Ichigo started saying. He was very unaware that he was saying all these things out loud. "Please stop, it hurts…Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow winced at the sound of his voice. He crept towards Ichigo until his arm brushed by Ichigo's back.

"Grimmjow, don't leave me…" Ichigo was saying again. He rolled onto his side, as far as the short shackle would allow it, and lightly brushed his fingers against Grimmjow's chest. "Not until … Not until …" But he stopped there, and Grimmjow never knew that he meant to say. Not until you tell me you care.

"I seriously need to sleep." Grimmjow said out loud. But he couldn't and ended up staying for a good portion of the night before he finally fell for a two hour nap. Then, his alarm clock started whispering, causing Grimmjow to bolt upwards and smack it senseless. Yawning amidst his fatigue, Grimmjow glanced towards Ichigo's sleeping figure. Sex would have to wait another five, ten days. Growling to himself, Grimmjow walked towards the drawer and gathered Ichigo's wallet. He stuffed them in Ichigo's pants and proceeded to dress the orange head.

That … turned out to be fucking hard. A pun on words, because as soon as Grimmjow held a dead beat and naked Ichigo in his arms, his member started to throb. After a hard ten minute battle with himself, Grimmjow carried Ichigo downstairs and checked out of the hotel room, apologized for some, sexual imprints, and called a cab. Ichigo started to stir.

He awoke in complete surprise. For one thing, he was fully clothed again. And he smelled better too. As he batted his eyes, he caught sight of Grimmjow. The latter's look had completely changed. Only a day before, he was a complete demon, but now he seemed very much like a normal man. Still, the hate, the confusion, leapt into Ichigo's throat and at once the orange head lunged towards him. "You – !"

Grimmjow quickly grabbed his wrist. "Yer finally awake, sleeping beauty."

"I'm not coming with you to Tokyo!" Ichigo shrieked like a desperate little child. "I'm staying in Karakura town."

Grimmjow placed a palm over his lips. "Shut up." He pointed towards the cab driver, who was constantly glancing at his rear window. "I'm taking you home. Look. Don't you recognize this place?"

Ichigo looked out the window. They had just passed the school he used to attend. He glanced back at Grimmjow, with a glare in his eyes. "How the fuck do you know where I live?"

Grimmjow smirked. "I should give you this back." He tossed Ichigo his phone. "You shouldn't leave yer home number in there. Just remember the god damn thing."

Ichigo quickly put the phone back into his pockets. To his surprise, it was full. He patted his rear. His wallet was there too. This Grimmjow seemed more like the one from yesterday morning.

"Before you get too smug with yerself." Grimmjow said. "I haven't got a single romantic notion. These two days have been fuckin' great for me. But this, by no means, means that I am attracted to you. Yer a cool kid, and that's all." It was a lie. Grimmjow would have never broken past so many emotional barriers for a single person. .

"You're just a heartless bastard." Ichigo said. The cab was nearing his home. "I still need to teach you those definitions."

Grimmjow smirked. He wanted to respond with his heart, but his pride caught in his throat. He couldn't let Ichigo leave knowing that they were the same. And there was not enough time for another rape sequence. "Yer a fuckin' idealist, kid."

"Whatever." Ichigo said. "It feels as if I haven't slept in days."

"Don't fuck around, you slept the entire yesterday." Grimmjow said. He seemed disappointed that Ichigo's stamina couldn't quite match up to his. "Regardless, just don't decide to become a whore in the future because yer awfully good at being one."

Ichigo's eyes darkened. The pain rose in his chest again. "What is being a whore compared to you? Your actions speak for themselves. I'd rather whore myself out any day than to lose my heart and soul."

"Whatever you say, kid." Grimmjow glared. About this minute, he wanted to jump Ichigo. Badly. And pull down his pants. "Is this yer place?"

Ichigo nodded. "Close. You won't, randomly, show up by front door in the future, right?"

"Fuck no." Grimmjow said. "Once I'm gone, I won't have time to come back. Bye, kid." Grimmjow said. Ichigo opened the door and popped out. The cab continued to drive. Ichigo disappeared into the distance. His mass of orange hair blurring with the rest. "I really liked ya." Grimmjow admitted.

For the next few days, Ichigo felt like shit. His anger would rise whenever someone did as much as talk to him. When others tried to calm him, say, put a hand on his shoulders, he would flinch away or deliver a curt punch to the bridge of their nose. Ichigo grew noticeably stronger after the two days. Ichigo wanted to believe it was because all the physical activity toned his muscles, but he knew better that it were just his hormones acting up.

At night times, he would often be buried in his nightmares. Rarely, he would have a sweet dream, but even in his sweetest dreams, Grimmjow was present. Smirking, laughing and threatening. The blue haired man's gorgeous appeal became a symbol of fear. Ichigo hated sleep. Sleep was the time he couldn't control his thoughts. He would awake, continue to think about Grimmjow and then hate himself.

The incident was not something he could easily forget. He was almost attracted to Grimmjow, almost, as the blue haired man placed it, falling for him. But the latter, after some thought, pushed him away.

Ichigo was also falling behind in school. He was never top student, but, with his keen interest and natural intelligence, he usually ranked pretty high. But within a week, Ichigo had fallen from number twenty five to number forty three. One of his teachers was particularly keen about this. He requested Ichigo to stay after school for extra help.

Grudgingly, Ichigo went. He got side tracked some time threw when a kitten, whose fur was tinted with blue and purple, strolled by the window. He looked at Ichigo once and flicked his tail and Ichigo felt a shiver in his spine. He was suddenly reminded of Grimmjow again. The extra help class ended after an hour. Ichigo thanked his professor and headed out the door.

The nice Autumn breeze brushed against his skin. He envisioned Grimmjow's hand doing it instead. Ichigo became frustrated again and kicked at a nearby pole. His feet reeled back from the pain. He became so engrossed in all his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was being tailed.

His phone started to buzz. "Hello?" Ichigo's voice breathed through.

"It's Rukia."

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Ichigo." Rukia said. "I just got this really weird feeling about you. Not about you, but for you. Like something bad is going to happen soon. You might want to watch out."

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. "Seriously, that's it? I think I will be fine."

"Ichigo, don't be like that." Rukia said. "You've changed lately, ever since that weekend. It's not just me who sees it you know. Everyone – ."

"Rukia, I don't want to be reminded of that." Ichigo said. "I told you, right. Stuff happened, shit, actually. Not exactly proud to say I was involved."

"Alright, whatever, Ichigo. Just, listen to me and watch out. Don't go anywhere stupid, don't do anything stupid and hopefully you'll be in one piece the next time I see you."

Ichigo laughed a bit. "Okay, I appreciate your worry. Hang on a second. There's someone asking me for directions. I'll be right back."

A black car (of all colors, _black_) had pulled up in front of Ichigo. The window had rolled down and a man with an eye patch stuck his head through. He was holding a map in his hands. "Hey, can you help me with directions?"

"Sure." Ichigo said. He put his phone in his pocket, but didn't turn it off. "Where do you need to go?"

The man thought for a while. He pointed at a vague area on the map. "Somewhere about here. Give me a second. Let me get out first." He opened the door and closed it quickly. Ichigo didn't get to catch if he was alone or not. But he could tell this man was tall. Skinny like a stick, but fucking tall. The man circled around Ichigo and, with body language, pushed him closer towards the door. Ichigo didn't notice it yet. "So, if I cross this road, go down this one, and, here?"

Ichigo shook his head. "There's a dead end on this side. You're going to have to – !" A firm hand closed over his lips. The door flew open and he was shoved inside. His phone dropped from his pocket and hit the ground. Rukia's voice whispered on the other side. The last thing she heard was the car pulling away.

The vehicle smelled like damp cigarettes. There were two other people inside. One had a pale face and green makeup. He made it look as if his eyes were bleeding. Beside him sat a calm and composed man, whose stares sent shivers down Ichigo's back.

The eye patch man came back closed the door.

A fist flew into his face. Ichigo reeled off balance and fell onto the ground. Blood soaked his nose. Above all things, Grimmjow never beat him. "Is this him, Aizen?" The eye patched man asked.

The one called Aizen smiled. He didn't have a trace of sympathy. "Ask him, Nnoitora."

Nnoitora grabbed Ichigo's neck. "Are you Grimmjow's bitch?"

Ichigo's fingers grasped weakly to protect his neck. The man was surprisingly strong. He couldn't escape his grip. "Fuck no."

Nnoitora's grip tightened. Ichigo choked. "Don't you fucking lie to me. I can smell him all over you."

"How the fuck does that work?" Ichigo spat. "I don't even know who the fuck he is!" He felt himself being thrown onto the ground. The windows were a complete shade of black. No one in the outside world could see what was going on. Nnoitora stomped on Ichigo's back. The orange head cried. Nnoitora bent down and pulled Ichigo's hair. The orange head suddenly reeled around and kicked his captor in the face. Nnoitora reeled back from the shock, but immediately afterwards, leapt back.

"You bitch!" He said as he punched Ichigo in the face. The movement was so quick, left so fast, that the pain had no time to register among the pool of warm blood that was quickly building up. One of Ichigo's hands flew to where his nose should have been as he wiped away the blood.

"Nnoitora." Aizen said calmly. "That is enough."

Nnoitora growled to himself and gave Ichigo one last glare before returning to his seat. "Yes, boss."

"You said that you seen him with Grimmjow?"

Nnoitora nodded. "They were eating together. They kissed like nasty little fuckers afterwards. I remember his orange hair and the bastard's blue ones."

"It seems that orange hair has become quite popular lately." Aizen mused. "Possibly, you have got the wrong person." Ichigo felt his heart lighten. "But there is a way to narrow the possibilities. Check him. Our friend Grimmjow likes to jump ahead with his game."

Nnoitora grinned. Ichigo's eyes widened. They couldn't have been, talking about – ! Nnoitora grabbed Ichigo's head and tried to push him onto the ground. Ichigo squirmed and struggled and tried to raise his head. A firm hand pushed it onto the ground. Nnoitora gathered Ichigo's arms and pinned them on his back. He sat on his legs so that he could not move. A cold hand snaked down Ichigo's pants. "Get your nasty fingers out of there!" Ichigo screamed.

"Shut the fuck up." Nnoitora pressed Ichigo's head onto the ground. His fingers snaked towards Ichigo's opening and inserted themselves. Ichigo screamed and thrashed around. Nnoitora grinned. "He's been fucked."

"Good." Aizen said. "What is your name, boy?" Ichigo continued to thrash around. "Oh, I almost forgot. Nnoitora, you can stop now." Nnoitora reluctantly pulled his fingers from Ichigo's opening and watched in reluctance as Ichigo's screams died.

Ichigo pulled his pants up and redid his belt. He glared into Aizen's eyes. "My name is Ichigo."

"Welcome aboard, Ichigo." Aizen placed his carefully folded hands on his lap. "Do you know what Grimmjow has done to us, hm?"

"No, and I don't give a fuck." Ichigo said boldly. "I have nothing to do with him. If you think I'm special to him, then you're wrong. He gives about two fucks for my safety. So give up all your ideas of using me as bait."

"It sounds as if you are upset." Aizen said. "It sounds as if you worry over Grimmjow's affections. That however has little to do with you. You will cooperate with us because, if you don't, we can make you suffer in unimaginable ways. Whether or not our plan will work is not up to you. It's up to Grimmjow. You can do nothing except watch as Grimmjow decides your fate." Ichigo swallowed all thoughts. Aizen had a way of getting his methods heard. "Put him to sleep." Aizen said. He took a little veil from his pocket and handed it to the man with green eyes.

The green eyed man nodded and stood. There was not a plaster or trace of emotions on his features. He walked towards Ichigo and tipped the orange head's chin. Immediately, Ichigo batted his hand away.

"Ulquiorra." Aizen said. "If he will not drink it, beat him to sleep."

Ichigo glared. He let Ulquiorra pour the liquid down his throat. It didn't taste like much, kind of like water. But immediately afterwards, a strange drowsiness conquered his mind.

Three police cars pulled into the area. Rukia was there, along with Renji and Ichigo's family. The former was being questioned. "Tell me again, what he said to you."

Tears brimmed Rukia's eyes. "I told him that I, had this intuition, that something wasn't right. And I told him to be careful. He said he will and he told me to, stop, stop worrying. But, but then, he was interrupted. Someone was asking him for, for directions. He was giving it to them, but there was suddenly, this strange sound, like, he was trying to scream. And then he hung up."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The officer repeated. "He hasn't been seen since yesterday evening. When did you call him again?"

Rukia took her phone from her pockets. She handed it to the man. "Check in there. The call might even be auto recorded."

He nodded. "Thank you for your help young lady. We'll notify you when we find something."

Rukia nodded. A fat tear drop slipped through. She stifled a sob. Unconsciously, she leaned towards Renji, who held out an arm to her and pulled her into a comforting hug. "He'll be back. Ichigo's a tough guy. This isn't his first time disappearing like that."

Alright, so that was it. I got to go finish up my math homework now. Hope you enjoy and keep the reviews coming!


	4. New Feelings

**A/N: **I accidently reviewed this story T_T Long story short, one of my friends was reading it from my laptop and was going to review anonymously (for lack of an account and time to make one), but I was logged in to mine, so it turned out that I reviewed my own story. So, if you see that, just ignore it x]

Anyways, when I was like thirteen, I used to be obsessed with fight scenes and wrote them for fun, which made me fail my English class. I got pretty good of them by the time I reached high school, but dropped the habit/hobby really quickly. There's a brief fight scene in this story. Hope it's okay. And oh, a bit of GrimmUlqui. Don't worry, I'm still staying true to GrimmIchi.

Same warnings as usual. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: New feelings**

Ichigo's arms were pulled above his head. They hung lifelessly in loops and chains. His legs were sprawled below his body and his heels were tied loosely to a pole. He felt a wave of nausea whenever he breathed, and his consciousness was aware of the disgusting condition he was in. Nnoitora walked over with a bucket of water. He splashed it over Ichigo's face. It was cold and stiff and felt like ice. The orange head shuddered in his sleep.

"Wake the fuck up already." Nnoitora snarled. "The boss is going to visit you."

Ichigo groaned. His eyes peeked open. He realized that he could not find his arms. "Is this necessary?" He spat.

"Of course it is necessary." It was Aizen. His sleek voice had ringed throughout the room. "Good morning, Ichigo."

"Good morning to you, too, bastard." Ichigo said with darkened eyes. A strong hand flew over his face. His senses were already dulled by the ice water. He couldn't feel anything, didn't know what happened, until a trail of blood dripped down his shirt. It was Nnoitora of course, whose sleeve was now stained with red.

"He's similar to Grimmjow." Aizen remarked. "Wouldn't you say that, Nnoitora?"

Nnoitora groaned. "They both reek of that smell."

There was already a chair arranged for Aizen. He carefully took his seat. "I will contact Grimmjow shortly." He was talking to Ichigo this time. "We will exchange you for something of importance to us, which Grimmjow is in procession of. However, our blue eyed friend is highly incoherent and we can make no trend of his emotions. Hence," His smiles pulled into a large grin. "You will have to _persuade_ him. I will connect the two of you over the phone half an hour later. For now, we will brush up on your acting ability. Nnoitora." The tall man grinned as well. "Do as you wish."

Ichigo's eyes widened in fear. He thrashed in his chains. "You bastard, you don't know Grimmjow at all! He's a heartless and sadistic bastard. He's not going to care about someone like me!"

Aizen smiled and shook his head. "I think it is _you_ who don't understand him. Nnoitora, please begin."

Nnoitora smirked. He walked towards Ichigo and pulled his face in a crushing grip. "Suck me."

Ichigo struggled and pulled his face away. This was somehow familiar. "Fuck, no." A hand lashed into his face. The cut was perfectly straight. He could feel nothing except the eerie fear that his face would split into two. The orange head glanced fearfully towards Nnoitora. The taller man was holding a thin blade between two of his fingers.

"We don't need you in one piece." Nnoitora smiled. "Now, suck me before I cut your balls." He pushed Ichigo's head towards the ground. The orange head winced. He wasn't as drunk as he was that night two weeks ago. The shame boiled in his face stronger than ever before.

Ichigo heard the unzipping of Nnoitora's pants. His member flung through. It was already hard and dripping. Ichigo closed his eyes. He felt Nnoitora's waist near him and the cock dangling beside his lips. The two made contact. Ichigo's lips slowly surrounded the premises and sucked. "You bite and you die." Nnoitora threatened. The thought had not even crossed his mind. The fear here was real, the villains were real and sadistically cruel and there was not an ounce of joke in this atmosphere of utter death.

Disgust overwhelmed Ichigo as he sucked Nnoitora's head. Tears brimmed in his eyes. That only got the taller man more excited. With a thrust, his cock was pushed into Ichigo's throat and the orange head started to gag. He felt a feet stamp his thighs. Nnoitora's voice followed through. "Continue."

Ichigo's throat bubbled with hate. He was almost going to gag. But his body seemed to have understood the position he was it. Gently, he pulled away and sucked dedicatedly at the side. He felt the foot lighten on his legs and, to himself, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Finally, Nnoitora pulled away. "Swallow." Ichigo looked at his with a blank expression. "Swallow, you damn bitch!" His fist flew upwards and knocked Ichigo's chin. The blade was lost amidst his palm and scraped by Ichigo's face. The orange head gritted his teeth. He glared hard into Nnoitora's pitiless eyes.

"I think we can call Grimmjow now."

"Yer a fuckin' bastard, you know that?" Grimmjow said to the blonde man whose face was in his hands. He had two beers in his hands

"I don't want you to tell me that." He sighed.

"Want one, Shinji?" Grimmjow chucked it over. Shinji caught it between his hands. Grimmjow popped the cap with his teeth.

"So, what are we goin' to do with the file? Turn it over to the cops?"

Grimmjow glared. He scowled. "You mad?"

"Fuck no." Shinji said. "I just think it might be time we get our fuckin' hands out of this shit. I want to be an honest business man again."

"You tellin' me you want to settle down?" Grimmjow laughed. "What would you say then, when, after we turn the file over, they ask us how we got it in the first place. They do a little investigation, they'll find out that we were part of all those unsolved cases they have holdin' in their hands. What's next? You'll be behind the bars again. I'll tell them I don't give a fuck, leave, and live aimlessly again. This is fuckin' bullshit."

"They already know." Shinji snapped. "They don't have the proof, so they gave up carin'. This is what we need; Aizen's fingerprints have been on it. The bastard will get jailed." Shinji shot him a disapproving frown. "Okay Grimmjow, what do you suggest?"

Grimmjow took a long drink. "I say." He began dramatically. "We hold it against him. We get back what is ours. We leave this place –."

"You're a fucking retard." Shinji said. "We can run, but can everyone else follow? I want to settle down, you know. And we've been here long enough to get attached. Aizen only has to look through our phone history to pick out his hostages."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Okay, we don't run then. We stay, we fuck him over. We kill him, then we're safe. And I can go back full time to being a sales man."

"You're fucking helpless." Shinji threw up his hands. "You have the brains of a wool rat." Suddenly, Grimmjow's phone started to ring. The wires were popping out all over the place and the entire thing had been rebuilt to ensure that the two could not be tracked. "That ought to be him. Pick it up. Buy us some more time, but don't fuck with him."

"You just shut the fuck and watch me." Grimmjow growled. He answered venomously. "Hello, Sousuke."

Shinji dropped his face in his palms again. Grimmjow never listened. As much as Shinji hated to admit it, his former apprentice has now grown to great heights, especially among the underworld. Grimmjow was practically asking to be shot.

"I saw the note you left me." Aizen said. "I want the file back."

Grimmjow grinned. "I have it, here, with me at the moment. I'm sorry to say this, Sousuke, but I'm growin' attached to it. I'm afraid I can't give it back to you, yet."

"Oh, really?" There was a low laugh. "I found a boy lately, who I have also started growing attached to. His name is Ichigo and he has flaming orange hair. Do you know him?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened. Sweat escalated from his brows. How the fuck did Aizen know about his stay in Karakura town? Byakuya had promised him departure from his criminal life in exchange for a regular job.

"Do you want to speak with him?" Aizen asked. "Or hear him speak, rather?" Aizen pressed a button and activated speaker. Nnoitora's fist flew across Ichigo's face. The orange head grunted in pain. Grimmjow's hands tightened around his cell. He could recognize Ichigo's cry anywhere.

The file burned in Grimmjow's other hand. This was his pass to freedom, to complete his dream life. "Y – You think I gave a fuck about him? He's just a whore I picked up from the streets."

"Do you hear that, Nnoitora – ?"

"You bastard, wait!" Grimmjow screamed.

Aizen chuckled darkly. "I'll give him back in exchange for the file. Meet me in the rundown factory within twenty four hours. I can promise you his safety until then." With a click, Aizen's voice died.

Grimmjow struck his fist against the wall. A dent appeared under the impact. "Fuck!" He cried.

"What the fuck, Grimmjow?" Shinji cried. "What the fuck did he say?"

"Nothing!" Grimmjow shouted. "He needs the file. Do you remember where you put the copies we made?" He started rummaging through the drawers.

"You can't give him that!" Shinji cried. "Their only reference material in case the original copy is lost. It'll take him less than a minute to figure out their fake!"

Grimmjow pushed the entire table open and leapt onto it. "Doesn't matter. If I play it well, he might not notice! Don't underestimate me, ya bastard. I'm the only person who was fuckin' able to escape from there! There's a reason I used to be sexta." He threw open another drawer. "Found it!"

"Grimmjow, you can't just go like that. It'll be too dangerous!"

"Fuck no." Grimmjow snarled. He glared angrily into Shinji's eyes. "It's my fuckin' fault he's in this position, my fuckin' fault that he will never realize the virtues of sex, so its goin' to be me who is getting' him outta this shit. You can go fuck yerself while I'm at it." Grimmjow slammed the door before Shinji could say anything else.

Grimmjow arrived by the run down factory in less than three hours. He was fidgeting. When he was young, before he could support himself, he used to work here, if what he did could be considered at work. He shuddered at the memories. Throughout the years, he had developed a deep and bitter hate towards Aizen. The man was simply disgusting, cruel and mind fucked.

"Grimmjow?" The voice was soft, but deep. "Aizen-sama is waiting for you."

Grimmjow spun around. It was Ulquiorra. "Man, yer still here?" Grimmjow asked seriously. "How the fuck do you put up with sniffin' his shit?"

Ulquiorra was silent towards Grimmjow's unusual question. "The place has changed. It's best you follow me and don't get lost."

Grimmjow followed him through the spirals of the building. Ulquiorra was wrong. Everything was pretty much the same as it was six years ago. "How are you doin' these days?" Grimmjow tried to make talk.

"I have been fine." Ulquiorra was, for the most part, uninterested. Aizen was in fact waiting for them. The green eyed man bowed to Aizen's presence. "Grimmjow has arrived."

Aizen was less welcoming. "Where's the file?"

"Up yer ass." Grimmjow snarled. The very look of the man etched hate in his soul. His stoic, compassionless smirk. His heart bred of greed. Those power lusting eyes. Whilst glaring, Grimmjow opened his jacket and withdrew the folder containing the file. "Where's the kid?"

"Here. Nnoitora." From the shadows, Nnoitora emerged. He was holding a struggling, beat up and bleeding Ichigo in his arms. Grimmjow's anger flared. His hate for the taller man and Aizen surged. Grimmjow took big steps towards Nnoitora. "The file first."

Grimmjow threw the packet of paper towards Aizen. It scattered on the other man's lap. Grimmjow darter towards Ichigo and ripped him away from Nnoitora's grip. He placed Ichigo's head in his lap and gently caressed his face. "Kid, kid!" He cried. "Are ya alive?"

Ichigo stirred slightly. He had the weirdest notion. Grimmjow was holding him. He opened his eyes and caught a mass of blue. "Fuck … off." He said with a small smile. Then, he felt Grimmjow's arm tighten around him and the other's lips fall into a gentle kiss. "I'm not a fuckin' kid."

Grimmjow smiled. He licked his fingers and began cleaning Ichigo's face. His eyes scanned over the cuts and bruises. Anger boiled in the pits of his heart. "What the fuck did they do to you?"

Ichigo was beyond coherent words. He clutched onto Grimmjow's shirt and breathed in his scentless aroma. "You came back, for me." He whispered.

"Of course, you dumbass." Grimmjow said. "I'm goin' to take you out of here." Grimmjow picked Ichigo from the ground bridle style and walked towards the exit. "We're leavin', Sousuke. You got yer file, I got the kid."

"Not so fast." Aizen said. "I want you to read it with me."  
"The file?" Grimmjow's hands tensed around Ichigo's waist. "That's top secret shit. I don't want to get pulled into yer crap again. We're leavin'."

Aizen waved his hand. A couple of men blocked Grimmjow's entrance. "It's the least you can do, after disappearing for six years and then showing up again with my most prized treasure."

"I already read it." Grimmjow said. "I couldn't make a damn word out of it, but I read it. Just let me take the kid to the hospital first, alright? You guys don't fuckin' know how to treat a guest."

"Do you know what we did to ShawLong?"

"ShawLong?" Grimmjow's anger rose to his throat. Only Ichigo's limp body reminded him that they had to leave. "He's still here?"

"Grimmjow, don't play stupid." Aizen chided. "I know that ShawLong was the one who stole this file." He waved it casually in the air. "ShawLong was very close to you. It is likely that he passed this to you moments before his death. If you won't read it with me, I will have to read it myself." Aizen withdrew a crisp sheet of paper. "But it seems as if that our culprit didn't even copy the signature correctly. Seize them."

A lot of people stepped from the shadows. They made a circle around Grimmjow and Ichigo. The blue haired men tensed. He still recognized some of them, men who always tried, but could never rise. Aizen loved those kinds of underlings the best. Grimmjow carefully shifted Ichigo's weight onto one arm. He reached into his jacket pocket and drew a long blade. He carefully took it out of its sheath.

"You're using Pantera." Aizen mused. "You told me you threw it away. Let's make this more interesting. Since Grimmjow is being such the gentleman to show you his prized blade, let's put away all our guns and show him who is better with the knife. But do not drop it. He might pick it up." Of course, they listened, without a single objection.

"Yer a bastard." Grimmjow said. One of the nameless antagonists rushed forward with their blade. Grimmjow caught the hilt in his hands and snapped his wrist. A crunching sound leaked and echoed around the room. Grimmjow's leg spun around and knocked the man several feet away. Another charged. Grimmjow gathered Ichigo's legs and dodged the strike. The henchman struck again. Grimmjow rushed Pantera into his guts. He fell onto the ground, clutching his abdomen.

The rest came in pairs. Grimmjow kept switching the orange head from hand to hand. He used his free hand to attack and his legs to defend. He moved fast, out of harm's way for his opponents to attack each other instead. Very soon, they were laid onto the ground, unable to rise.

"There's a reason why I made you sexta." Aizen said. "You've improved. But so has the others. Ulquiorra. Nnoitora."

Nnoitora stepped forward first. He yearned for a good fight. "Drop the kid. I'm going to cut through both of you."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth. He felt rage crash upon him like waves into the water. He had always despised Nnoitora's cowardly ways. Now, he had more reason to hate. One glance at Ichigo, shriveled up his arms, was able to send Grimmjow onto a demon's rampage. He carefully laid Ichigo onto the ground and turned his attention towards Nnoitora.

Grimmjow walked silently towards his opponent. Pantera was gleaming under the artificial light. It longed for more blood. He glared angrily into Nnoitora's eyes. He watched as Nnoitora drew his weapon, a scythe of some sort. Nnoitora made the first move. He charged towards Grimmjow and swept the scythe at his feet. Grimmjow lifted one leg and crushed it onto the weapon. His other feet quickly followed through and flew towards Nnoitora's face. The taller man caught it between his hands. "Never use your feet, Grimmjow." Nnoitora breathed as he twisted Grimmjow's leg into the air. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and stuck Pantera between the loose floor boards. He gripped onto its hilt. His left leg left Nnoitora's scythe and charged directly at the man's face.

Nnoitora was caught off guard. He tried to dodge, but was a second too late. The kick connected with the bridge of his nose. He lost his balance and stumbled onto the ground. Grimmjow took a furious offensive. Nnoitora quickly dropped onto the ground and rolled away.

"That was for Ichigo." Grimmjow growled. They were standing less than ten feet away.

Nnoitora stood and wiped a trail of blood from his nose. "You're in love with him." He mocked. "You have grown soft, Grimmjow."

"And that's none of yer fuckin' business!" Grimmjow charged forward with Pantera. He struck towards Nnoitora's shin. The taller man twisted his body around and the blow was evaded. While Grimmjow was lost in his offense, Nnoitora's fist flew across his face. There was no pain, just an empty eerie feeling as if an entire half of his face was gone. "What the fuck?" Grimmjow muttered.

Nnoitora grinned. He opened his palm. There was a thin blade inside. "You don't remember, hm?"

"Bastard." Grimmjow swore. He grabbed Nnoitora's wrist and raised it above his head. Nnoitora's other hand snaked through and struck Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow's feet flew upwards and landed on Nnoitora's chest. He used it to kick away and decrease the impact from the taller man's fist. By the same action, both men fell onto the ground.

Grimmjow's fist flew into Nnoitora's face. The image of Ichigo still burned in his mind. Nnoitora defended with his arms. He couldn't get a good hit. They would have gone on killing each other, if Aizen had not asked them to stop.

"Get up."

Nnoitora rose, though his body burned with reluctance. Grimmjow rose as well. He was still infuriated inside, but Nnoitora had ceased all physical aggressiveness. It made him slightly scared on how powerful Aizen's words were to these people.

"Grimmjow, I do not regret making you my sexta." Aizen said. "But I do regret letting you become reckless and overly confident in your abilities. Do not underestimate me. This is the last chance you have. Go back now and retrieve the real file."

"What the fuck happened to your face?" Shinji asked when Grimmjow came back. "I was going to get you, until you called. I'm fucking surprised, if I may say again, that you managed to return the alive. What the fuck happened?"

"Cut the crap, Shinji." Grimmjow said. He fell onto the bed. "I need the real file."

"Grimmjow!" Shinji cried. "We broke our way out of jail after knowing that you secured the god damn thing. Do you know what it means to us, how important it is? We can challenge Aizen with it, like you said – !"

"Shut the fuck up." Grimmjow's voice was damp. "I want him back already."

"Who, what the fuck are you talking about?" Shinji cried.

"Ichigo. I want Ichigo back." Grimmjow muttered.

"Ichigo? The same guy you've been muttering in your dreams?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow sighed. "That one."

"Grimmjow, you have to think reasonably about it. Aizen's not a man of honesty. He's not going to let us go right after he takes the file."

Anger pounded at Grimmjow's chest. "You just don't give a fuc – !"

"What I suggest." Shinji interrupted. "Is that we raid the place tonight. Before they kill your damn strawberry. We have enough people to make a break and enter. I'll hold them off; you save your lover. Come on, agree with me, here. This is the kind of rash and senseless idea that you love best."

Grimmjow grinned. "Let's go now."

"Way to take advantage of the fact that I don't give a shit about our lives." Shinji scowled. He started walking towards the door. "You restock on every fucking thing you need. I've reorganized the drawers. There are some extra bullets in the top left hand drawer. I'm going to get a cab."

They took the long way this time. The factory was in front of a pitch of trees. The two men waded through the forest to get to the back. As always, there was someone standing guard. This guy, though, was half asleep. A little girl stood beside him, complaining.

"We're lucky today." Grimmjow grinned. "Sousuke's running out of sub coordinates." As he began his approach, Shinji held out his arm.

The blonde scowled. "This is _Aizen_ we are talking about. He's a manipulative, cold hearted bastard. This entrance is very important. He's not going to put just anyone on the job. There's got to be something this man's got."

"You have a fuckin' explanation for everythin'." Grimmjow said. "So, Einstein, what do you suggest we do?"

"I'll distract them. You run in." Shinji said as if it was the best plan in the world.

"You fuckin' idiot. That was what I was gettin' at." Grimmjow snarled. "You be careful though, since yer so damn worried."

"Don't worry about me. I've been studying Aizen for thirteen years now."

"Alright, Bastartologist, make yer move."

Shinji strutted several yards away from Grimmjow and neared the building. A guard walked towards him. "This building is off – !"

"I don't give a fuck." Shinji's hand flew threw. He was holding his gun. The man crumpled onto the ground. From close by, the little girl waved a finger. She pulled her partner's sleeve, but he was still fast asleep, so she just gave up and dashed to challenge Shinji by herself.

Shinji raised his gun towards her. He wasn't going to shoot but, it seemed, her friend took no chances. A hand instantly materialized beside his weapon. The ranger's eyes were open. The blonde grinned. Grimmjow had an open route now.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow dashed through the entrance and hid in the corners to wait until a small flock of people passed by. He hit the stairs afterward and raced towards the room Ichigo was held captive in. The orange head's image brimmed in his mind. His heart pounded with guilt and longing.

"Hello, _trash._" Tiny footsteps sounded behind him. "You're back already?"

Grimmjow spun around. "Ulquiorra." He addressed.

"Do you have the file?" Ulquiorra asked. His eyes were silent and drained of emotions. Grimmjow couldn't stand his sight.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Grimmjow snapped. "You weren't like this six years ago. You laughed like a bastard, talked like one, and you annoyed the shit out of me with yer stupid discoveries about birds and bees! What the fuck did Sousuke do to you?"

Ulquiorra glared. "You have a bad memory, Grimmjow. The entire time, I was asking you to politely shut the fuck up."

"I see you have missed me." Grimmjow said casually. He ran a hand through his hair. His shirt was already torn open from the way here. They had shared a past, a quite loving one at that. "Are you goin' stop me this time?"

"Why are you going to save the boy?" Ulquiorra asked. His face was still emotionless, but Grimmjow knew what he was thinking. "What is so good about him?"

"A lot of little things." Grimmjow said. "Top one bein' _me._ It's my fuckin' fault he's in this dirty business and so naturally I'm goin' to get his ass out of it."

Ulquiorra closed the distance between them. "Why did you leave?"

"Got tired of suckin' ass." Grimmjow said. Of all things and similarities they shared, Grimmjow never understood why a bright man like Ulquiorra couldn't understand the simple fact that they were being used. "What made you stay?"

Ulquiorra glared. "Don't avoid my question. You disappeared over night. The day before, you promised me something. You said that you would stay by my side forever. The next day, I woke up to the news of your disappearance. You became a wanted criminal over night."

"Quit yer bitchin'." Grimmjow said. "I had my reason, you had yers. Let's leave it at that. Let me pass."

"No." Ulquiorra said flatly.

"Look, I got a friend dying out there because of me. I got one dying in here because of what I did. Why don't you – ?"

"You seem to have a lot of friends." Ulquiorra said bitterly. His emotions were wearing through. "But, myself, I could never forget the trash that was you."

"Quit callin' people trash." Grimmjow snapped. "Stop bein' so fuckin' sophisticated. You think I forgot you, all these years? Fuck no."

"Then, why the fuck are you going to save this kid?" Ulquiorra demanded. "You're going to fight me, your best friend for the last thirteen years, just for a kid you couldn't have known longer than two."

"That's why I'm tellin' you to move!" Grimmjow cried. "I don't want to fight ya, Ulqui." He walked towards Ulquiorra and brushed his lips gently against his. "I ain't lyin' when I say that."

* * *

Okay, so how was it? As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading~


	5. Prologue to a new beginning

**A/N: **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Yes, I am aware that it is tomorrow, but I most likely won't be making an update then, so I'll wish my beloved readers earlier~ Here is chapter 5 to Invisible. It's my longest chapter so far, dating to about 5 500 words. Hope you enjoy and remember to leave those review T_T

I'm having a seriously good time writing this story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Prologue to a new beginning**

Grimmjow slowly pulled his lips away. The light bounced off of Ulquiorra's green eyes. They were watery and confused, and slightly angered. Grimmjow sighed in frustration. "Of course, I remember you, Ulqui."

Ulquiorra shrugged away from Grimmjow and walked towards the window. He glanced beyond the translucent glass. His fingers traced the frame. "Is the blonde your friend? He's faring very well, for an acquaintance of yours."

"It's Shinji, after all." Grimmjow said. "Ulquiorra, I don't regret leavin' Aizen; I don't regret puttin' this shit life behind me. The only fuckin' thing I will regret is for puttin' you behind. Will you let me pass?"

"No." Ulquiorra said. He reeled his head around. There was even emotion in his eyes, though a very angry one at that. "Don't bull shit with me. Trash like you don't deserve a second chance." His fingers leafed through his jacket. He pulled out a gun and raised it slowly towards Grimmjow's chest. "Aizen-sama ordered for me to handicap you."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth. Aizen had thought the entire thing through. He backed away from Ulquiorra. This part of the place was still run down. There was a sheet of red plastic covering the wall. Grimmjow tapped it with his fingers. It was full of air and space; the insides must have been empty. It made sense too, seeing how Aizen rarely used this place. Grimmjow focused his attention to Ulquiorra. He watched the other man's fingers carefully; waited until they pressured the trigger, and then leapt backwards, into the shade of red.

Grimmjow fell on his back. A strange pain dug into his waist; he had fallen onto a block of wood. But he had been right; there had been nothing behind him. Ulquiorra's bullet had flown only inches above his head; the green eyed man caught on a second too late. Grimmjow quickly leapt back onto his feet. He reluctantly drew his gun and directed it squarely at Ulquiorra's chest. "You almost shot me." He said.

"Of course." Ulquiorra confirmed.

"Drop yer weapon." Grimmjow said. He nudged his arm around. "What's the point of killin' each other off? Let's start back from square one again."

Ulquiorra was silent. He weighed the odds and said, in his soft voice: "Even if you manage to pass through me, there will be others in your way. If I kill you now, everything would be over." He refused to give in. "I will not lower my weapon."

Grimmjow scowled. He didn't know how Shinji was doing out there, or Ichigo inside. Ulquiorra here was being a complete bitch with his head in the gutters. Grimmjow's feet danced around impatiently. "Alright, fine, let's have a shootin' spree. I'm better built than you. My body will take a few more bullets than you would. I'll probably die three seconds slower." Grimmjow flexed his chest. Shinji had made him take a bullet proof vest; which he was very thankful for – though, he knew, by experience, it would do minimal good in such proximities.

The blue haired man took two steps towards Ulquiorra. They were only meters apart. Grimmjow switched the gun to his left hand. "Shoot me." He challenged. Ulquiorra did not need any more encouraging. He lowered the gun and clamped the trigger. He seemed to have caught sight of Grimmjow's vest and was aiming instead for his hand.

The impact almost pulled Grimmjow off his feet. The image of Ichigo burned in his mind, and gave him the will to stand his ground. But the pain throbbed in his hand and coursed into his arm. He reeled back and dropped the gun. Immediately afterwards, his right hand swooped underneath and caught it. In the same continuous motion, the trigger was pulled, and Ulquiorra staggered backwards. The bullet had caught his thighs. Blood oozed freely from the wound and sprouted like a flower from its seed. The green eyed man's balance was distorted as he fell to one side. Grimmjow quickly jumped out of the way before Ulquiorra could make another shot. "You were hesitant." Grimmjow said in between pants. "You could have shot me twice. You could have killed me."

Sweat clung to his face as he spoke. The pain was burning madly in his hand; it reminded Grimmjow of the time Aizen forced him to stick his palm into a barricade of needles. Heaving a groan, Grimmjow swept his legs towards the equally hurt Ulquiorra and knocked the weapon from his hands. "I don't want to kill you." Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra stared upwards. His face was red and sweaty and his mind a world away from Grimmjow's mind. The blue haired man wavered around, shaking with the gun in his hand. Neither spoke. The silence was terrible; it reminded both men of the wound which sketched along their respective body parts and the hands which made it happen. Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra dug into their memories, trying to remember a phrase in time which would have allowed them to kill each other.

Low chuckles suddenly emerged from the background. Someone was clapping. Grimmjow reeled his head around. It was Aizen, followed closely by his henchman and laptop Tousen, who was ready to jump a bullet for the former. Grimmjow felt a snarl purse his lips – the bastard had been watching the entire time!

"Good job, sexta, that was very good." Aizen smiled. His hands joined each other one more time as the impact ran through the quiet space. "How is your hand?"

Grimmjow grimaced. He almost forgot about the pain in his left hand. He glared at Aizen angrily. He had turned friends, brothers and lovers against each other without remorse. He had crushed the lives of those he deemed useless and weak, to lift the blind, arrogant fools who served him without question one step closer to their deaths. To think, Grimmjow had followed him like such for seven years before revolt – the very thought sickened the blue haired man.

Lost in his thoughts, Grimmjow did not notice Ulquiorra's sudden burst of strength. The green eyed man suddenly fell onto Grimmjow's hand and ripped the weapon from his shaking hand. With a clack, it fell onto the ground. Grimmjow wanted to kill himself.

Grimmjow felt absolute disgust when one of Aizen's men bandaged his hand. Sousuke was staring at him intently the entire time, marveled by something Grimmjow processed. Ulquiorra was in another room; he had given Grimmjow a look of true disgust before he left, which scorned the blue hair man to the depths of his bones.

"Did you come with the file like I asked you?" Aizen asked. His hands were folded neatly across his lap. A cigarette dangled by his lips.

"Fuck no." Grimmjow snarled.

"What was your plan then?" Aizen asked. "I made it very clear that I would only exchange the boy for the file."

Grimmjow smirked. "The files out of yer reach now. If I don't pay my rent, which I doubt I could here, my land lord is goin' to leaf through my room. He has a slight knowledge of my past life and he's buddies with the cops. When he finds that file, guess who he's goin' to turn it over too." Grimmjow grinned amidst the pain. "Certainly not to you."

Aizen was silent. From beside him, Tousen frowned angrily. Aizen carefully held out his hand to stop him. "You're a very interesting man, sexta."

"Don't fuckin' call me that again." Grimmjow snarled. He leapt forward and pulled his throbbing hand with him. That hurt like hell. "I'm out of yer little posy group for six years already. Remember that!"

Aizen was very much unmoved. He waited until Grimmjow sat back down and then spoke in the soft, cynical voice which would forever anger the Jaquerjaquez. "I favored you the entire time. I let you get ahead with yourself and your foolishness and never once did I let the punishment I had for others fall onto you. I prized your abilities so much that it made me turn a blind eye to your revolting nature. I think that was my sole mistake in _raising _you." Aizen laughed lowly. "But I cannot let personal matters get ahead anymore, not after what happened six years ago. I want that file _now_ and I would go to great lengths to retrieve it. Ichigo is still in my possession and, if nothing else can persuade you, perhaps his death could try. Would you want to see that, sexta?"

Grimmjow was quiet. His insides were broiling with hatred, but his lips remained quiet save for a whisper of a snarl.

"I'm glad we have an understanding, sexta." Aizen said. "However, I don't suppose I can trust you again. While I decide what to with you, I will grant you a little favor. I'll let you see your precious Ichigo again, but, you will not be allowed to speak a single word. If I find that you had communicated with him in the time I leave you alone, I might, in my impatience, destroy you two. I would be very saddened if I have to shoot your other hand as well. Take him away, Tousen."

Tousen nodded. Grimmjow's hand was still tender, but he gave no care. He wrung from there the blue haired man to his feet. Grimmjow grimaced in pain; his face became flushed with white.

Grimmjow followed Tousen down the long hallway. They weren't in the factory anymore, where Aizen's dirty business was done. They were in his huge office which occupied an entire floor, thirty feet from the ground. But Grimmjow's mind was damp and still encircled Ichigo, Shinji and Ulquiorra. Tousen was muttering some bull shit about justice, which Grimmjow ignored.

"Remember what Aizen-sama said." Tousen said one last time as they neared a room with a white door. "Answer anything he says and your both dead. Do not try to escape. You are surrounded by our justice."

Grimmjow didn't even bother recognizing the close mindedness of his words. With a click and clang, Tousen unlocked the door and pushed Grimmjow inside. The door slammed behind him. It was deadly quiet.

Ichigo was sprawled over the ground. His entire body was covered in blood. These people really knew how to make him bleed. At the simple thought of such, Grimmjow's fury rose. He knew deep inside that this was all part of Aizen's plan; part of the procedure which required Grimmjow to become more attached to the kid; part of the procedure to keep Grimmjow for another seven years.

But he fell again, to his weakness. The blue haired man crawled towards Ichigo and gathered him in his arms. His fingers moved the strands of dry, blood clumped orange hair. The orange head moaned and pressed his face onto Grimmjow's chest.

A tiny camera sat on the wall. Grimmjow sighed. His hand ran through Ichigo's hair. They were both prisoners now; and their life hang by the thread that was the simplicity of Grimmjow's freedom. But Ichigo's lips suddenly parted; he started to talk.

"I'm glad …" Ichigo said. His fingers grasped Grimmjow's shirt. They were weak. "That you … came for me."

Grimmjow grunted, but could not say anything. Desperate measures thumped against his chest. The questions which lingered on his mind threatened to spill. He needed to know what they did to him.

"I'm alright," Ichigo answered, as if he read Grimmjow's thoughts. "The wounds already healed. I'm just tired." Ichigo nuzzled his crotch onto Grimmjow's arm. It was hard and wet. Something wasn't right with the boy. Aizen must have done something to kick off his hormones. Grimmjow's hand tightened around Ichigo's waist until the boy started crying about the pain. The blue haired man shot his head backwards and gritted his teeth. He would bring Aizen down, even if his life became involved. "Just … fuck me now. I really want it."

Grimmjow didn't feel good, taking advantage of Ichigo when he was high on ecstasy. But an Ichigo high on ecstasy was _very_ persuasive. The orange head groaned in Grimmjow's arms and felt up his entire chest. His nimble fingers pulled apart Grimmjow's shirt and he slid his hand over Grimmjow's bare chest.

Grimmjow groaned silently. He struggled against himself and his instincts. Ichigo's lips were over him now. They pinched and nipped at his skin, searching for his nipple and, finally, when they succeeded in their objective, sucked lightly. Grimmjow moaned softly. His crotch hardened. Ichigo was shifting uncomfortably in his arms.

The orange head moved down and pulled apart Grimmjow's pants. His fingers flew through Grimmjow's hard member. This almost made the blue haired man jump. "Please … fuck me." Ichigo began prying open his own pants. Grimmjow's hand hastily grabbed Ichigo's wrist. The orange head turned and twisted and struggled against Grimmjow's grip. "Let … go." His eyes peeked open. They were dazed and confused; Ichigo hardly knew what he was doing. "Please…"

Ichigo's lips suddenly shot upwards. They sought for Grimmjow's mouth. The latter quickly pulled away with a snarl. Ichigo groaned and made a slight fit. His hands started squirming again. He was almost crying, and that hurt Grimmjow like hell. The blue haired man loosened his grip and stroked Ichigo's hand. But, suddenly, with a quick burst of strength, Ichigo wrought himself from Grimmjow's hand. The orange head grinned madly as his hands plunged towards Grimmjow's crotch. His fingers applied pressure to the hardened tip. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and pulled away. Ichigo followed on his knees.

The agony would never stop. Grimmjow's member tormented him to no ends; and the pained and dazed look on Ichigo's face did nothing to help. He was still well aware of the spy cam located above them and the possibility that Aizen was getting a good kick out of all their sufferings. Meanwhile, Ichigo lunged onto Grimmjow waist and dug his face into Grimmjow's crotch. He would not let go; and Grimmjow was too weak with madness to stop him.

He let Ichigo work on his pants. He let the orange head peel them away and throw them across the floor. Ichigo grinned happily at Grimmjow's lack of resistance and ripped away his own clothes. He sauntered towards the blue haired man and wrapped Grimmjow's arms around his waist. With a flick of his wrist which was gaining strength, Ichigo bought Grimmjow's hand onto his cock.

Grimmjow snarled. His member was throbbing furiously behind Ichigo's hips. He couldn't take it anymore. Hate surged and boiled throughout his chest as he grabbed Ichigo's waist and thrusted his cock into the orange head's opening. Ichigo groaned and fell onto the ground, supporting himself with his elbows and knees. "That … feels good." He said smugly.

Grimmjow's hand snaked towards Ichigo's erection and gently jacked him off. Ichigo moaned and twisted and smiled and laughed like a drunken fool. He was tempting Grimmjow in every way possible. The blue haired man gritted his teeth; he clenched his fists thrusted one more time before pulling away, his face now embroiled in shame. Immediately afterwards, Ichigo whined and chased after him and fell with a splatter onto Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow settled the orange head onto his feet. Aizen could go to hell, and Tousen can follow. Grimmjow had to send a verbal message across. He snarled at Ichigo, "Get dressed."

Ichigo did not want to. Grimmjow had to show him the way to his clothes and watched angrily while the orange head slouched back into his pants. "You came here … for me, all this way." He cried. "And … you won't even fuck me."

"You don't know what you are doin'." Grimmjow growled. He helped Ichigo put on his shirt. "I'm not goin' to take advantage of that."

"You raped me." Ichigo said simply. His eyes were still half closed. "You raped me."

"You shut the fuck and button yer shirt." Grimmjow snarled.

Suddenly, the door creaked. The bright light shone through and pierced Grimmjow's orbs. Ichigo's hands rose to protect his eyes. It was Aizen, followed by a group of people. "You talked to him, even though I specifically instructed you not to. Nnoitora, please take Ichigo back."

Grimmjow's eyes widened in rage. He picked the orange head by his waist and pressed himself against his back. "Aizen." He growled.

"Let him go now." Grimmjow's arms tightened around Ichigo's waist. Aizen did not look too happy. From beside him, Ulquiorra raised his gun. Grimmjow's gritted his teeth. Aizen spoke again. "Let him go now or you will both be shot." Reluctantly, Grimmjow opened his arms. Ichigo dropped onto the ground. "Move away from him."

Grimmjow used his entire strength to step aside.

"Grimmjow, I have decided to forgive you yet again. However, this episode should teach you a lesson about honesty."

_My ass. You took the fuckin' time for me to get attached to him again, you fuckin' bastard._

"We will give you one last chance to retrieve the file. Ichigo stays with us, and might for the rest of his life if you decide otherwise." Aizen smiled. He waved a hand. Ulquiorra walked over with a watch in his hands. He tied it roughly around Grimmjow's waist. "With this, we will know where you are. Once you take it off, we will be alerted. And Ichigo here will be killed."

Ulquiorra tied the watch to Grimmjow's wrist. There was a timer on it, set for tomorrow. The green eyed man pressed a few buttons. Grimmjow noticed that his leg was bandaged and, though he walked with a slight limp, it was almost healed. A certain calamity came with that discovery; Ulquiorra was, for the moment, safe.

"Do me a favor, Sousuke. Please." Grimmjow said. "Let Ichigo walk with me downstairs. You can surround us with all the security you want, but just let him walk by my side. I'm goin' to get the file, the real one this time." He was hoping for a miracle.

Aizen's pride collided with his judgment. "Very well, sexta. Ulquiorra, Nnoitora, escort them."

Grimmjow took big strides towards Ichigo and took his arm. "Can you hear me, berry?" He asked.

Ichigo nodded slightly.

"Good," Grimmjow said. "I'm goin' to come for you. I'm goin' to get you out of here and we're goin' to be together from now on, okay?"

Ichigo nodded again. Grimmjow's words made his heart beat, though, in such a state, he did not know why. They entered the elevator. The floors flew past them. Ichigo clutched Grimmjow's arm.

"Let me kiss him before I leave." Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra. The latter did not say anything, so Grimmjow took Ichigo's arm and pulled him away. He crushed their lips together and tasted Ichigo's tongue. Ichigo's hands flew over his shoulders – Grimmjow took the brief second to draw Pantera.

"What are you thinking, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked him. He was very much unfazed. "Do you think, with simply that piece of trash, you can escape?"

"I'm not escapin'." Grimmjow said. He held out his wrist. "I'm not takin' this off. I'm still goin' to give you yer file back. But I'm takin' Ichigo home first." He stood in front of the orange head. "If you hear a god damn thing I'm sayin', run!"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow hesitantly. The blue haired man pressed a wad of cash into his hands. "Get a cab, get out of here." His eyes were angry. Hesitantly, Ichigo moved away; and, with a backward glance, sprinted from the trio.

Nnoitora began to chase after him. Grimmjow blocked his way. He rammed his shoulder into Nnoitora's chest. The taller man drew his gun and pointed it flat against Grimmjow's heart. The blue haired man tensed; this just might be the end for him.

"Do not shoot him." Ulquiorra said. Nnoitora turned around in rage. The green eyed man had drawn his weapon and was pointing it in the square of Nnoitora's back. Nnoitora watched helplessly as Ichigo disappeared from sight. Ulquiorra's sleek voice arrived by his ears. "Lower your gun. Finding the kid will be very easy. If you kill Grimmjow, we will never get the file." Ulquiorra reasoned. "There's a reason Aizen-sama let us do this; he must have expected it." His green eyes shifted to Grimmjow, "Leave, trash."

A wide grin spread around Grimmjow's face. "I owe you one, Ulqui." He said before running off.

"It wasn't for you," Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow could not care. There was only one more person on his mind at this moment. He sped to the nearest pay phone and dialed Shinji's number. The blonde's voice flowed through very quickly.

"Where the fuck are you?" Shinji cried.

"I'm fine, and so is Ichigo." Grimmjow said. "What about you?"

"I escaped." Shinji said. "Where are you now?"

"Close to the bastard's office." Grimmjow said. The watch tightened around his wrist. In annoyance, he shrugged it off. "I'm comin' back. You better be there, we have some shit to discuss. Don't go back to the apartment; Aizen knows where it is."

"You want to give Aizen back his file?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow said. "He's becomin' more interested in us again. There's no way we can lose him this time."

"Fair enough. I quite agree with you, actually. I don't think even the cops has what it takes to get Aizen behind bars." Shinji said. "Unless, if we use Ichigo's kidnappin – !"  
"No!" Grimmjow instantly cried. "Let's leave that alone. Aizen will only go huntin' after him before anyone can do anythin'. I can't put Ichigo in danger again. I'm going to give this to him. All expect," He drew a few papers from the folder. He realized that there was no part about Ulquiorra; Grimmjow sighed. He did not know his loyalties ran so deep. "The part about us. The only thing Aizen has against me now is Ichigo."

"That's a pretty big thing." Shinji scowled. "Seein' how you got into so much just to get him back."

"Whatever." Grimmjow said. "I'll think about that later." He thought over what he was doing. "Damn, I feel like an idiot. We could have just done this at the beginnin'."

"Probably. It's no big deal. Don't go around callin' Ichigo a kid anymore, you guys are about the same." Shinji laughed while Grimmjow scowled. "But you might want to go already. You don't want to give Sousuke the wrong idea."

Grimmjow nodded. He packed the papers together and shoved them in his jacket. "Find another place to stay for the next few days. I'll give you a call around," He glanced at the time. It was almost twelve. "Five in the morning. If you don't get it – well, you can probably imagine what happened to me. Protect Ichigo, alright?"

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah." Grimmjow said as he neared the door. "I can handle it, for sure this time."

A few hours later, Grimmjow appeared at the foot of the building. Ulquiorra was waiting for him there. The wind coursed through his hair and his green eyes closed to absorb Grimmjow's presence. "You're back." He said.

"Of course." Grimmjow followed Ulquiorra to the elevator. "Did you really think otherwise?"

"No." Ulquiorra said simply. He pressed a button. Grimmjow felt his feet being lifted from the ground. He always hated heights, and elevators for that matter.

"Thanks though, for what happened earlier." Grimmjow said again. "Even if you didn't mean it." Ulquiorra was quiet. There was a ding, as the two reached the thirtieth floor. The construction was expensive. Grimmjow scoffed. "What does Aizen do now, to cover up his real occupation? And where did Ichimaru go? I haven't seen him the entire time."

Again, Ulquiorra did not answer. However, Grimmjow noticed that his hands were balled into fists and that he stuttered with a slight limp. The blue haired man heaved yet another sigh. They walked in silence to a large room. Ulquiorra knocked on the door, "Aizen-sama, Grimmjow has arrived." There was a muffled voice on the other side as Ulquiorra turned the knob.

Aizen was there, alone; he had been waiting. Grimmjow handed him the file. Aizen flipped through it and nodded. "Very good." He examined the corners of every page and the stamps and signatures. It was the real thing. "But the tab on you is missing."

"I know." Grimmjow said. "I destroyed it as soon as I got it." He lied.

"Fair enough." Aizen said. "But with Ichigo, I won't need it anyways."

Grimmjow sneered. "Is this what you use it for, to blackmail people?"

"It's a legal representation of what I do." Aizen said. "Which you probably know too well."

_Yeah, so like to blackmail people._ Grimmjow thought.

"Sexta." Aizen said. He lined the papers properly. "Would you like to join us again?"

"Fuck no." Grimmjow said. His anger towards the stoic man was leaking through. "You can call me for an occasional job on account of Ichigo's safety, but that's the most I'm doin'. I will continue to pray for yer early death."

"I admire your courage." Aizen said. He closed the folder. "Though that does not mean I tolerate it."

Grimmjow grinned. Ever since he was fifteen and stupid, he had developed a sharp tongue. He still remembered when Aizen first picked him up by the streets and ordered him to kill someone. "Yeah, well, you never did." He seemed to be at peace with a lot of people, including Aizen.

"That is right. Sexta, you may leave now. But I will want you back very soon. Ulquiorra, please stay behind."

Grimmjow didn't need another anymore encouragement. He quickly strolled out of the room and closed the door and walked as fast as he could downstairs. He called Shinji as soon as he was out. "I'm as tired as fuck. Where are you now?"

The blonde gave an address. "How did it go?"

"Passed. Tried to lecture me for a bit on the way I talked, but what the fuck." Grimmjow said. "I'll be there in about an hour or two. You want to search up Ichigo's number for me in the meantime?"

Ichigo slept for the entire next day. To his surprise, he was not haunted by nightmares, but images of people laughing, primarily Grimmjow. Ichigo spent the third day of his freedom in bed and musing. Nobody objected his decision. They all left him alone after he requested solitude. Ichigo also refused to tell what happened and claimed that he suffered memory loss from something traumatic, which was partially true. He remembered vaguely about being high on some drug and doing shameful things, and getting beat to a point he thought he would die, but that was about it. It almost seemed like a comedy after he slept on it.

But after the incident, Ichigo suddenly missed the blue haired man with his life. When his phone rang, he ignored it. It wasn't like Grimmjow would call. But when the person started calling for about seven times in a roll, he picked up the receiver to yell at said them.

"Ichigo?"

Said person felt a shiver escape his spine. He could recognize that voice _anywhere._ It also happened to be the one he had been thinking about for the past few days."G – Grimmjow?"

"Are you alright?" Grimmjow asked. His voice sounded _worried._ "I saw you in the papers. They said you can't remember a thin'."

"Not much." Ichigo admitted. "And I don't really think I want to. Where the fuck are you now?"

"You don't need to know." Grimmjow said. "I just wanted to check up with you and see if yer alright."

"Can you come visit me sometimes?" Ichigo tried.

"Definitely not." Grimmjow said. There was disbelief in his voice. "Well, look at the time, I have to go now. Talk to you – ."

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled over the phone. "You're not going to call me back, I know that. I just want to hear your voice again, so do me a favor, and keep talking."

"Fuck you." Grimmjow said. "I'll mail you a recordin' of it."

"Bastard." Ichigo said. "Put a picture with it. And give me a lock of your hair as well." Grimmjow laughed lightly at Ichigo's joke. The orange head continued. "So, why the fuck don't you want to see me again?"

Grimmjow sneered. "Are you sure yer head is okay, that you didn't fall on the way back? Why the fuck would you _want_ me to see you again?"

"You're right." Ichigo said. "I probably shouldn't, but I want to anyways. I would also like an explanation from you detailing why I was locked up for three days."

Grimmjow growled. He couldn't believe that Ichigo was talking about it like that. His voice dropped a scale and turned sour. "It's best you don't know." He said.

"Fine. I don't care. We'll talk about something else. Where are you now?" Ichigo asked. "I really just want to see you again."

"I'm closer than you think." Grimmjow said. "Go take a nap. Yer head is fucked up."

"I'm sure it's perfectly fine." Ichigo said. "And, I think, I should owe you thanks for keeping it on my neck."

"Shut up, Ichigo." Grimmjow felt incredibly guilty. "It's my fault yer in this fuckin' shit. Don't say stupid stuff like that."

Ichigo smiled. He was suddenly really happy. He started to speak his mind. And he didn't hate Grimmjow at all. "I don't give a fuck. All I want right now is to meet you again, and pretend I don't know who you are. And I want to ask you out, and I want there to be a future for us."

"Cute." Grimmjow said. "I wonder how much of that you actually meant."

Ichigo sighed. "Try, all of it."

"Yer a messed up kid." Grimmjow noted with a small smile.

"Stop calling me that, you bastard." Ichigo said. "I'm turning twenty three next month."

"That's also very cute, kid." Grimmjow said. "I've been there five years ago." There was a pause on the other side. "You wanna tell me which one is yer house, They all look the fuckin' same."

"What?" Ichigo suddenly cried. "You're here? I thought, I thought; what about what you said earlier?"

"Fuck you." Grimmjow swore. "I was always here; got kind of worried after no one was pickin' up. I thought you died and yer family was plannin' yer funeral." He said. Ichigo didn't answer. He quickly apologized. "Sorry, that was a bad joke. Are you alone?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, but hurry up, they'll be coming back in an hour. It's the house with –." The door bell rang. Ichigo reeled his head around. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow said. "Hurry up and answer."

Ichigo did not hang up. He could afford losing Grimmjow's voice. The orange head sped downstairs and flew to the door. His hands found the knob and pulled it open. Grimmjow's angelic face shone through. The blue haired man was smirking. There was a cut on his face which was starting to heal and his left hand was wrapped in bandages. Still, when he smirked, it was as if heaven had fallen onto earth.

"Hey, kid."

* * *

END.

To the chapter.


	6. Leaving the Past Behind

**Chapter 6: Leaving the Past behind**

Grimmjow's lips crashed into Ichigo's face. His tongue took a swab at Ichigo's lips and snuck through the quivers of his mouth. The orange head groaned and placed his hands on Grimmjow's shoulders. Grimmjow's right, and good, hand had circled around Ichigo's waist; his fingers moved up and down the latter's hip, tasting his skin.

The heart surged into Ichigo's mouth, like a blast of energy to a lazy Saturday afternoon. Grimmjow's tongue was wild and ever moving; it climbed and reached into every nook and corner. Ichigo fought back with his own lips; his tongue snuggled out and touched Grimmjow's mouth. The orange head shivered in delight – it actually felt really good. He nipped Grimmjow's lips afterwards, and earned a delighted scowl from the blue haired man. When their tongues touched, it burned like bright flames.

"You became a better kisser overnight." Grimmjow laughed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He couldn't hide his stupid grin. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh that." Grimmjow placed it behind his back. "Nothin' much. Got shot there. It healed though. S' not too bad when I think of what could have been worse."

"So, what were you doing here, scouting my area?" Ichigo smirked. "I guess you want me more than you know, wouldn't you say?"

The blue haired man scowled. "Fuck off. I don't want to tell you twice that I got no feelin's." He said. "But, I am a _man with needs._" He smacked Ichigo's hips onto his own. "You awake enough to fuck?"

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away. "Bastard."

"Come on!" Grimmjow cried. His hands gripped Ichigo's waist. "I'll leave after I'm done."

Ichigo struggled for a bit. "Thing is. My mind's pretty fucked up. I _don't _want you to leave."

Grimmjow grinned. He slammed Ichigo's erection against his member. "Alright, then look at it this way: what if, it never ends?"

"Fuck you. My legs are tried." Ichigo squirmed away from Grimmjow's grasp. He started to walk away, but Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto his lap. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" He protested.

"Sorry, kid." Grimmjow smiled. "But you should have expected this when you asked me ta come." His hands reached into Ichigo's pants. "Mhm, yer hard already."

"Ugh, don't touch me, you bastard!" Ichigo's hand flew to his jeans. A small smirk grabbed the edges of his lips.

"Can't. Stop. Now." Grimmjow said. He showed Ichigo's naked rear to his eyes. A wide grin tore across his face. Grimmjow eagerly pulled down his own pants. "You didn't fuck anyone while I was gone, did ya?" He asked as he nudged his member against Ichigo's rear.

"Possessive bastard." Ichigo protested. He felt Grimmjow tighten his grip. He let loose a little shriek. "For fuck's sake, no!"

"Good." Grimmjow grinned. The head of his cock edged into Ichigo's opening. He thrusted slowly, but with increasing speed. Ichigo moaned softly; Grimmjow picked up his speed. It felt amazing and livid. His mind was suddenly cleared of everything that had happened the days before. Sex was definitely the best form of escapism.

"P – Pub … lic." Ichigo gasped, between Grimmjow's thrusts. He pointed a shaking finger towards the window.

Grimmjow scowled. He didn't want to stop, not even for a few seconds. So, without releasing Ichigo from his thrusts, he picked the orange head off the ground and dangled his legs around his own. He climbed the stairs by twos and chanced into Ichigo's room. "This room yers?"

"Y - Yeah."

Grimmjow threw Ichigo on the bed and positioned the orange head under him. His fingers pinched the head of Ichigo's erection. The liquid flowed freely. The orange head gasped and moaned. Grimmjow grinned; Ichigo was enjoying it after all. Sweat escalated Ichigo's brows. The pain bought a strange pleasure and satisfaction to his hips and groin; and an eerie blush to his cheeks. And a definite, recognizable throbbing in his cock. All sorts of strange sounds escaped his lips. He groaned freely, no longer afraid of pride or shame and arched his neck and squirmed his body around to take it more pleasure. "I … I … I … want you." He breathed.

Grimmjow smiled. He plunged deeper. The hilt of his crotch hit the wall several times. Everything was feeling so much better again. He increased in speed yet again. Ichigo's groans and moans became louder and more pained. Sweat poured from his reddened cheeks as Ichigo found himself gripping on the bed sheets. His cock was wavering harder as his excitement level purged; it never felt so good being beat against. Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's reaction and wrapped his entire hand around Ichigo's cock. He pumped him at a terrifying rate. "I wantcha too, kid." Grimmjow cried. "So much and for so long."

Finally, Grimmjow pulled open of Ichigo's opening. His member was dripping with satisfaction. He fell onto his back with a satisfied grunt and watched as Ichigo did the same. Grimmjow suddenly felt a weight on his chest, and realized that it was Ichigo's arm. He grasped it in his hand and ran his fingers over Ichigo's lean physique.

"I haven't had consensual sex in a long time." Grimmjow said in amusement.

Ichigo scowled. "There's definitely something wrong with that."

"Shut up, bitch."

"What, not even an apology?"

Grimmjow grimaced. The harshness of his words suddenly came back to him. He looked into Ichigo's eyes. Damn, he was really a jerk sometimes. His scowl fell apart; and his mouth suddenly felt very static. Grimmjow cleared his throat and said in the most honest voice he could muster. "I'm really sorry, Ichigo, for everythin' I have done to ya."

"Alright, fine." Ichigo turned around. He felt Grimmjow's hand snake after him and twist his body back.

"I'm being fuckin' serious."

Ichigo scoffed. "Alright, I believe you. Let's quit talking about that and move on. It was actually nice, meeting you." He said softly. He touched Grimmjow's lips. "But you want to tell me what exactly happened in the last few days? Don't give me the crap that it's better if I don't know."

Grimmjow's hand unconsciously gripped Ichigo's thighs. "This started from a long time ago. I think I was fifteen or sixteen. My dad died before I was born." He almost laughed at the thought. "But they told me I had his scorchin' hair. My mother fell to depressants and I didn't see much of her afterwards as I did the foster homes. They treated me well, yeah, really well. But there was no love fer me; not that I expected any. They bought me my clothes, served me the food I liked to eat; and they worried about me, but it was to an extent. I saw from their kids' eyes the difference it was between me and them. And I became lonely and kept ta myself. I started wonderin' the streets, met people, forgot people, until one day, I got myself into some deep shit. I couldn't pull myself out, and I don't think I gave much of a fuck…"

_"You have very interesting hair." Aizen was very much younger then, but greed and pride still tainted his features. "And you fight really well." _

_"Who the fuck are you?" Grimmjow was much smaller then. His growth spurt had happened when he was eighteen, and he looked very much different save for his unique hair. But regardless of his relatively petite frame, his figure was built. His arms were lean from constant fights; and his legs worked fast, especially when he was running away from all the stupid things he did._

_A big man had stepped in front of Aizen. He had red markings over his face and easily reached six feet. He resembled a brute, powerful in strength and battle, but entirely disabled in the art of thinking. Grimmjow wondered briefly when he could be as big, as tall, or when he would have arms as thick. But the blue haired teen was quickly interrupted in his thoughts by a large hand which smacked across his face. The impact had shaken his body to the side. Grimmjow instantly jumped back onto his feet and ripped Pantera from his coat. "You bastard!" He cried. _

_He had plunged forward with his weapon, but halted mid air by a cold gun which nudged his ear. The steel burned against his skin. And the way it struck him, made Grimmjow very scared. The blue haired teen gritted his teeth. He looked towards his offender. She was a woman, with a scantily clad outfit that showered the lower portions of her breast and dark skin. Her eyes were emotionless, most likely the result of having seen too much. _

_"Do you want to join us?" Aizen's sleek voice poured through. "You have the potential."_

_Grimmjow balled his fists. He surveyed the large group. "Fuck, yes." _

_"Good." Aizen smiled. "But you must prove yourself first. The first test is a test of courage and actions. You must kill someone." _

_Grimmjow's thoughts morphed with his lips. Although he had threatened many with death and dreamt of killing, the thought had never crossed his heart. "I have never done that before." He said._

_"Well," Aizen had chuckled. "There's always a first." _

_So, Grimmjow perched himself in front of a corridor marked by two buildings in poor condition. He waited patiently for an unfortunate soul to tress through. His heart raced in his chest; he was almost scared. He hoped it would be someone who could defend themselves, and someone who deserved to die. It was too late to back out or run away. He could feel Aizen's eyes surveying his back. _

_Finally, a teen his age stumbled through. He had glasses and looked like a proper kid. Grimmjow emerged from the shadows. He walked calmly towards the boy, until he could feel his breath on his neck. Grimmjow took out his hand. The latter grabbed it and looked at Grimmjow in confusion, but, immediately, fell limply onto the ground. Grimmjow's other hand had impaled his chest. _

_The blue haired teen stared solemnly into the eyes of his first victim. He felt sudden remorse, especially when the other boy's eyes twinkled and dampened out. Grimmjow gritted his teeth. That boy had family; friends and maybe even a nice girl waiting for him at her place. He watched the blood pool on his white shirt. It started to rain. Splatter, splatter, drip, drip. Grimmjow grimaced. _

_A hand patted Grimmjow's shoulder. He reeled around to see Aizen. "You are a part of us now." He said. _

_Grimmjow felt the tears die in his eyes. There was a strange comforting feel to his words. Yeah, he had a place to be now; he was a part of _them.

_Not many days passed before Grimmjow got in trouble again. He got in a scuffle on the streets, which worsened when both sides drew their knives. Grimmjow had been stabbed in the thighs, but clung to consciousness long enough for him to dispatch his two remaining enemies. The sirens had wailed after him. He was easily identified and jailed._

_But Grimmjow had waited patiently, for Aizen to save him, as he had promised many days before. But it never happened. Grimmjow was only presented a free man when his foster parents had arrived to claim here with disapproved and frightened looks on their faces. There afterwards, they told him that he was no longer welcome in their home. Grimmjow didn't give much of a fuck. He returned to Aizen, who was very much surprised that he was free. At that time, he was still blindly loyal. _

"… Did a lot of crap for him," Present day Grimmjow said. "Until I couldn't take it anymore. I escaped and he never found me, until a couple of days back, when one of my good friends stumbled to my doorsteps half dead with a file which could secrete Aizen." He sighed. "I knew Aizen would be looking for me ever since I left. I knew too much, and I cared fer too little. First time, my name pops up somewhere; my face on the news. Aizen would secure me a spot in prison. That was what the file was fer, _blackmail._"

Ichigo didn't say anything. He nuzzled deeper into Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow scowled. "Our relationship, or whatever the fuck you'll call it – it's not good fer you." He said. "But I can't seem to keep away. Maybe one way I'll be free from all this shit, and we can, if yer thinkin' for the future, get hitched."

Ichigo scowled. He turned his head around. "I don't want to get into that just yet. But, you know, it's weird, I never thought I would do a guy. I have nothing against it, but I just never imagined myself, especially not with someone like you."

"Snap outta it." Grimmjow said. "I don't see how you can take care of a girl."

"Fucker." Ichigo swore. He punched Grimmjow's arm lightly; the blue haired man caught it in his palm. Ichigo's leg followed with a smirk on his face. Grimmjow placed his knee in between.

"Yer never goin' to get a hit out of me." He said. "There's no way. Me and you, we're different. Yer never gonna see life the way I do; my friends don't argue, they fuckin' kills, and they die out in batches, which makes me wonder sometimes, when the fuck am I going to fall? I know yer type of kids – you live for challenges and happiness, but me, I live just fer survival. That's the biggest difference between us." He grabbed Ichigo in his arms. "I think that's a good thing, cause I wouldn't want ta see just my life simply reflected from yer eyes. I want somethin' ever changin', ever movin', somethin' alive. Like you, kid." His lips fell on Ichigo, but the orange head shrugged them away.

"If you call me kid one more time, I'm going to break your face." Ichigo threatened. It made him feel awkward when Grimmjow connected the name to his face. It made him feel small and miniscule and something unimportant to the blue eyed demon. "I'm being fucking serious."

"Sorry." Grimmjow said. He watched as Ichigo's face soured up. "If it bothers ya so much, I'll stop."

"What made you such a bastard?" Ichigo asked.

"Lots of things." Grimmjow answered honestly. He was staring blankly at the ceiling. It reminded him strangely of prison. "I've gotten beyond feelin' bad now."

"That's always a comfort." Ichigo said. "Are you going to continue to live your life like this, or are you actually going to go for something decent?"

Grimmjow sighed. He hadn't told Ichigo about his unspoken pact with Aizen. "I threw my proper life away already. Sometimes, it seemed, breakin' rules seemed to suit me better. Where's my kiss, kid?"

Ichigo grimaced. He hated it sometimes how Grimmjow blocked out half the stuff he said. Anger surged through his features. His fist flew out and landed squarely on Grimmjow's jaw. The blue haired man reeled sideways in shock. Ichigo's hand was littered with his lover's blood.

Grimmjow's smirk won through again. "You pack a good punch." His fingers took a swab of the blood on his nose. "But you should know, I don't like to stop." His head dipped forward to claim his kiss. "But I think I'm fallin' fer ya, anyways."

"Bastard." Ichigo breathed, because he could not find any better thing to say. He didn't want to let go, ever.

* * *

"Let's share secrets." Ichigo suddenly said.

Grimmjow scowled. "What are you, some teenager? I'm out."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Secrets. Truths. Whatever. We'll take turns. You say something, I comment, I say something, you fuck about it, and it goes on."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "But we get to have sex afterwards."

"Fine." Ichigo rolled his eyes as well. "Sex afterwards. I'll start this since you're such a pain in my ass." He took a deep breath. "I have enjoyed every time we had sex."

Grimmjow barked in laughter. His hands reached for Ichigo's chest. "Then fuck this game, and fuck me instead."

Ichigo pushed him away. "No, sex _afterwards_. Okay, so I just shared something. You go."

Grimmjow scowled. He didn't get the point of it. "Alright, fine, I enjoyed havin' sex with you too."

"Fucker!" Ichigo said. "That's a given."

"Tch, yer arrogant prick." Grimmjow scowled. "Fine, you want somethin' else? Before I got myself into crap like this, I wanted to be an artist." Ichigo right on laughed. Grimmjow pushed him onto his back. "I'll start rapin' you if you don't stop laughin'."

The orange head sat up. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just can't imagine you. You seem more likely to rip a canvas than paint on it."

"I have very precise and careful fingers." Grimmjow said. He grabbed Ichigo's pants. "You want to feel it inside of ya?"

"Alright, I believe you!" Ichigo cried. He shrugged away from the blue haired man's grasp. Grimmjow's sex drive was fucking insane. "You still paint, or draw?"

"Paint." Grimmjow said. "Yeah, but not a lot. I get too engrossed in it and I can't pull back sometimes. I think it's when I'm paintin' that I'm really calm. My heart doesn't beat, my fuckin' cock doesn't throb and, for some fuckin' weird reasons, I really like it."

"Cute." Ichigo smirked. "I got to go get you some brushes and gel."

"We can probably do somethin' naughty with them." Grimmjow said. His eyes wondered and heaven knows what he was thinking.

Ichigo sighed. "Can you stop thinking about sex for at least five minutes?"

"Sorry, ki – Ichigo." Grimmjow said. "I don't have feelin's for too many thin's. Sex is just one of the rare shits that can keep my mind from blowin' up."

Ichigo made no comments. "Alright, back to me. I got something to say about you: you haunt my dreams."

Grimmjow laughed. "Are you serious? What kinda dreams?"

"I don't know." Ichigo said. His face was coloring up. "You're just there and then you're gone. For the most part, you're a pretty big douche bag. But I never wanted you to leave because, by then, I would wake up."

That actually bought a smile to the blue haired man. "I don't dream. I have nothin' to think about. It's just deep sleep for me. But if I did dream, it'll probably be about the great fuck we had."

"Stop talking about sex."

"Then fuck me now, and shut me up!"

Ichigo glared. "You don't like me that much." He was tired of Grimmjow constantly bringing up sex and inquiring when they would be having it next.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

The orange head scowled. "First two days we met. Sex, sex, sex. Now, sex, sex, 'when are we going to have sex again?' Get a plastic sex toy."

"You bastard." Grimmjow growled. "Is this what it's about? Sex is a fuckin' part of life. I don't fuckin' know how else to express I care – !"  
"Than to fuck until we're senseless? That's one great relationship."

"You just admitted you liked havin' sex with me." Grimmjow snarled. "Stop changin' yer goddamned mind!"

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He was ready to lash out all his frustrations at Grimmjow. "After all this, you don't have _anything _to say except _that._"

"I have fuckin' everythin' to say!" Grimmjow said. "Stop bein' such a kid – !"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Ichigo pounced onto Grimmjow. His arms grabbed Grimmjow's waist and pulled the larger man onto the ground.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow swore. He grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and shoved him away. The orange head leapt back with his fist. Grimmjow caught it and threw it to the side. "What the fuck are you doin' now?"

Ichigo plunged his elbow onto Grimmjow's wounded hand. The blue haired man grunted in pain. His eyes quickly swept by Ichigo's face. His smirk was torn into a furious frown. His fist left with a trail of red before Ichigo even saw it coming. The orange head stuttered backwards, a growing numbness sprawled over his face. His fingers gripped his nose and wiped away the blood. He wasn't ready to just give up yet. He swung his arm across and connected his knuckles with Grimmjow's chin.

Grimmjow decided to take the impact. He was momentarily traumatized by Ichigo's pain. It reminded him once more of when the orange head was huddled on the ground, slouched in wounds and shameful longings. He let Ichigo's fist meet the bottom of his face. There was a crunching sound against his bone – Ichigo was surprisingly strong. "Damn." He rubbed his jaw. He couldn't hide the smile which wavered in his face. "That fuckin' hurt."

"Fucker." Ichigo cried. The corners of his lips were pulled into a grin. He lunged at Grimmjow again. The blue haired man stepped backwards and fell onto the ground with Ichigo in his arms. He laughed hoarsely.

"Alright, no sex." Grimmjow said. "But let me hold you for a minute longer. That game's become processed shit by now."

Grimmjow stayed for another two hours, before Ichigo's family arrived. He addressed himself as Ichigo's friend, pissed off and scared Ichigo's sisters and then left. Ichigo watched as he disappeared into the neighborhood, dusk at the heel of his foot.

He sighed heavily after Grimmjow left. His life, his world had been turned upside down. He knew there were things that Grimmjow was hiding from him, and circumstances which separated the two. But he couldn't care less. You only get to live life once.

That night, Grimmjow slept. His sleep was plagued with thoughts, a vague recollection of the past. It was the first time he had ever dreamt. And it felt slightly unique, like every one of our firsts.

_When Grimmjow was seventeen, his emotional hormones took another dive. He became many times more violent, sadistic and fearless, which earned the silent approval from Aizen. The latter decided that it was time to introduce Grimmjow to another level of villains, more cruel and experienced than the last group he was with. _

_There, Grimmjow met Ulquiorra. He had taken an absolute liking and teasing to the quieter boy. On several occasions, he had tried to provoke him into fighting. It wasn't until he accidently insulted Ulquiorra deeply when he realized that the green eyed teen was his superior in strength. _

_It happened when they just got back from one of Aizen's orders. They had been instructed to stall someone; which they did despite not knowing anything more. Like everyone else who worked for Sousuke, with the exception of Gin, they had all done something small which would unknowingly lead to something big, the grand scheme of Aizen's plans. It was then that Grimmjow started to get the feeling that they were being used. But he kept it to himself, because he thought it was a stupid idea. _

_Anyhow, when Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were returning from their task, Grimmjow declared that he lost his blade in the alleyways, though he was sure it was in his jacket._

_"Trash." Ulquiorra had said. But never less, followed Grimmjow to retrieve Pantera. "You have grown attached to an inanimate object." _

_Grimmjow was offended. He had carried Pantera since he was thirteen. The blade had saved him on more than one occasion. Hell, he even slept with it sometimes. "Yer not one ta talk." He said and pointed an accusing finger at the bracelet which always donned Ulquiorra's wrist. "What the fuck is that supposed to be anyways, two seals fuckin' each other?" _

_Ulquiorra's eyes had widened in rage. He didn't say anything. But Grimmjow knew he was offended. _

_"You look like a sissy," He said. "Only girls wear that crap, and their bracelets usually look a hell lot better. Yer wrists are pretty slim. So they fitcha."_

_Ulquiorra had balled his fists. "Shut the fuck up and get your blade." _

_Grimmjow's hands swam in his pocket. Pantera was inside. He knew he hadn't lost it; his heart and logic just swarmed with pointlessness whenever they went to Aizen. It wasn't the first time he had tried to stall them. "Nah, I think I'm good. How about you? When are you goin' to ditch that crap?"_

_"It's not crap." Ulquiorra snarled. _

_"Sorry, I meant _trash._" Grimmjow was a pain in the ass and he was well aware of that. He yearned for a good fight._

_Ulquiorra's fist flew out without warning. It was surprisingly fast and captured Grimmjow's face by surprise. The blue haired teen reeled backwards and clutched his nose. His own legs flew out. Ulquiorra had evaded both kicks and kneed him in the guts. Grimmjow shrieked and collapsed onto the ground. _

_But Grimmjow never gave up. He threw his body towards Ulquiorra and managed to scrape the side of his face. They had a scuffle in the alley ways, which ended in Grimmjow bleeding from seven different places. _

_"Know your place, trash." Ulquiorra glared. _

_Grimmjow was not ready to give in, but he knew, from Ulquiorra's show of strength, that he was not his match. He swore silently to himself to surpass the green eyed man and take his place as Sexta. _

_Grimmjow started picking fights more and more often. His height had taken another sprout and he soon towered over half the gang. He never failed to insult Ulquiorra and pique his anger, and so he never failed to get a good beating. Slowly, his strength increased. He had unique skin, he noticed. No matter how many times steel would run through, clean out a portion, or even a bullet wound, there would be no scars. Grimmjow reached the height of his prowess at age nineteen. He could not have been more proud when Aizen marked the number six tattoo on his back. _

_Right after he became sexta, Grimmjow also became stupid. He ruined a business deal Aizen had planned and the action was not taken lightly. Aizen had scorned him first with deep, thrashing words and then placed a sheet of needles in front of his face. He was ordered to stick his face in there, to erase his shame. _

_Grimmjow's rage had peaked by then. A man named Luppi was holding him down while his body was embroiled in ropes. He had struggled hard against Luppi's grip and, on the last second, ripped away his hand and stabbed it onto the steel, to support his body from going down. _

_He had never been hurt so much in his life, the tiny slicks of metal oozing into his flesh. His entire hand was almost ripped away, and would have been had he not displayed one last act of bloody courage. _

_"Bastard!" Grimmjow yelled. He flung the entire sheet into Luppi's face. The smaller man screamed and reeled away in pain. "Not my fuckin' face!" He kicked Luppi in the shins and rammed his bloodied fist into his face. Then he turned back to Aizen. He swore silently to kill him one day, for all the ways he has used him. _


End file.
